Night and Day
by netherfield
Summary: LL. Originally written spring '04 before TTB aired and posted then. Slightly reworked now. Don't read if you don't like a big cheesey ending! Not for the lactose intolerant. Complete.
1. Night and Day I

Takes place toward the end of Season IV. I do not own these characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**May 5**

"Okay Michel, you climb up the ladder and I will hand you the lanterns." Lorelai took hold at the bottom to steady it.

"No way. I am not climbing the ladder."

"Michel, we agreed that we wanted old-fashioned paper lanterns hanging in the trees around the Inn for the opening..."

"Yes, yes, they are very romantic, I agree..."

"Pretty, glowing, nighttime lights in the fragrant, Springtime, budding trees..."

"Yes, very Saturday Evening Post. But I did not agree to climb into a tree to hang them!" said Michel petulantly.

"Fine! Fine! I 'll do it," Lorelai moved to switch places with him "Just hold the ladder steady."

"You don't trust me."

"You say that like I'm supposed to respond somehow."

Lorelai began climbing the ladder. Once she was up in the tree, she lifted a leg over a branch, straddling it, and carefully righting herself.

"Alright, Michel, hand me the first string of lanterns," she called over her shoulder, waiting with outreached hand... Nothing. "Michel?!" Still nothing. "Stop fooling around and hand me the lanterns!" she turned her head to look down through the branches.

"He left." said a face suddenly close to hers.

Lorelai yelped and lost her balance. Luke reached over the branch and grabbed her waist with his right arm, steadying them with his left, from his perch atop the ladder.

"Jeez, Luke, you scared the life out of me!" said Lorelai, panting and holding on to his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing up in this tree?" demanded Luke.

"Looking for Knuckle-backed Cuckoos! What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Knuckle-backed Cuckoos?"

"I'm exhausted. My hyperbole is weak."

"Cuckoos don't have knuckles."

Lorelai just looked at him. "Okay, weak and biologically implausible then."

Luke tried a different tack. "You should have gotten someone to do this for you. Are you trying to break your neck?"

"Yes, Luke, that was my brilliant plan all along----to dramatically break my neck the night before the Inn's opening," Lorelai snapped.

They looked at one another, both irritated and glad to see each other at once.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" Lorelai finally asked.

"Were we supposed to keep ignoring each other forever?"

"It seemed to be working..." she shrugged, looking away.

"Well, it wasn't for me. Not any more." said Luke quietly.

She turned back and they stared at one another again. The awareness of his arm around her, and hers around him, heightened.

Lorelai tried to ignore the good Luke smell coming with his closeness. She'd missed it.

"Oh, Luke..." she sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Eight Weeks Earlier**

"Our place... Hmm, funny..." Nicole had said before turning and walking away.

Luke mulled it over, replayed it, and got angrier and more frustrated all afternoon. Damn. He was tired and the customers demanding today. And, why was this all happening, anyway?

Whenever he and Nicole were together these days, they fought. Or, 'discussed'. She called it discussion, anyway, trying to keep it calm and logical. He called it fighting. Fighting over stupid, little irksome things. It felt like they'd done nothing but argue for a week, and Luke just wanted it all to stop. But Nicole kept returning day after day to the diner "to talk" more but, as far as he could tell, things weren't getting any better.

He tried that afternoon as he worked, to logically narrow down her 'issues' the way she would want him to: She wanted him to spend more time at the townhouse with her. She wanted to go out more–they were supposed to be dating, she reminded him. She wanted to plan another vacation with him. Little things, these fights were over. But these little things kept stripping away layers and layers until nothing was left but Luke's raw nerves.

And they hadn't had sex in weeks. That didn't help things, either. But frankly he was just too annoyed with her to press that issue.

And later as he cleaned up the diner after closing, he tried to focus on the things he'd liked about Nicole in the beginning: She was always even-tempered. She was efficient and organized. Calming. She was ambitious in her career. She wasn't from Stars' Hollow. And there was never any drama with her (until lately, that is.) But generally, never any surprises. She never yelled when they disagreed. Luke always needed to yell a little before he could talk about anything rationally, and even then he didn't really want to talk about it at all. Nicole could detach herself and argue calmly.

Luke sighed. He was worn down and tired. Tired of driving back and forth to Litchfield. Tired of the 'dating'. He didn't want to date, he hated dating. He was sick of rotating his three ties to go to one of the five over-priced restaurants Nicole liked. The sommelier always looked at him like he had sneaked in the back door, until he suggested the most expensive bottle of wine, that is. Sixty-five bucks for that new white one with the weird name! Nicole loved it, of course. For crying out loud, that's something you do once a year on an anniversary, not two or three times a week! _Geez. _He hated too trying to make conversation in these places and usually just ended up listening as Nicole told story after story about unreasonable wealthy people who were constantly fighting, at great expense, in court.

And as Luke continued his inner rant---er, reflection, Nicole sat in Litchfield going over a few briefs with a glass of good Syrah. (Frederick had suggested it the other night and it was heavenly). She continued reading over some possible new cases. She enjoyed her work, after all, and she didn't expect Luke tonight---not after the scene at the diner this afternoon.

She read on: A interesting estate case. The relatives potentially at each other's throats. But, for her part, Nicole relished being the calm at the center of these sorts of storms. She enjoyed mediating. Being in the power position. Wearing down the opposition. She was proud of her ability and it was getting her ahead in Hartford quickly.

Now, if she could just get everything settled in her personal life too. She wasn't getting any younger, after all. She sighed as her thoughts drifted. All this stuff with Luke was distracting and time consuming. He puzzled her: Why couldn't he just see and do what needed to be done?

Yes, he was a diamond in the rough. She knew that when she took him on. But she was a patient woman and saw that the payoff could be great. Luke was a nurturer, she'd sized up quickly. He could be just the sort of man for her, to keep things running smoothly while she advanced to full partner, and later, hopefully, a judgeship as well.

And his homespun job and history were just different enough to make him an interesting asset when they bumped into other up-and-comers in the restaurants. There were only half a dozen worth going to and, in fact, one _had_ to go to see and be seen if one was going to make full partner in record time.

She smiled to herself a she mulled this. A small town business owner could be quite an asset if she ever did decide to run for political office, too. She happily mused further. Besides, her conscience added, she really did like Luke. Maybe even loved him. She'd told him so anyway. It had been easy to believe on that ship. He could be so sweet and protective and was such a tender and attentive lover too. Put that in the big plus column.

She could get on with all this, her life, if Luke would just cooperate: He needed to move more clothes over to the townhouse, for one thing. Or, better yet, let her buy him some new ones. She didn't care about his furniture, it was all crap, anyway. But he definitely needed a more permanent presence in the townhouse. If she could just get him to rent out that apartment and commute full time, it would make it so much easier for going out evenings and, later, for entertaining clients at home as well.

Perhaps she'd go back tomorrow and try again. Maybe apologize, have some romantic time... If she could just get him to take another vacation, maybe he'd stop dragging his feet about really committing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The diner was clean and Luke was tired, but he didn't want to go up. Not yet. His head was still full of the day.

And so he let himself out the front door and headed across the park. It was deserted, thank God. The stars were out and it was warmer than it had been in some time. He took a deep breath, had a seat on a bench, and closed his eyes, but just couldn't shake off the turmoil of the day.

He heard a car then and turned his head to see a familiar yellow jeep drive slowly into town. It parked in front of the diner and he watched as Lorelai got out, walked to the door only to find it locked. He watched her shoulders slump in disappointment until she turned and caught sight of him looking at her from across the road.

She smiled.

And his heart lightened for the first time in, well, he didn't know how long.

She crossed the street and approached him with her easy long strides, but he noticed at the same time that she lacked her usual buoyancy.

"Hey, Luke, are you okay?" she asked, her head quirking to the side as she looked down at him.

He could see that her concern was genuine. That felt good.

"I've had better days," he acknowledged.

"Yeah, I hear ya.." she nodded, then peered more closely at his expression, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Are you just trying to get me up to make you coffee?" he cocked a brow at her but regretted it immediately when he saw a flash of hurt cross her face.

She hid it quickly though, "Sure, anything for coffee!"

She paused, then added "Why don't I leave you alone..." and turned to go.

"No, Lorelai, I'm sorry... bad day..." he took off his hat and rubbed his head.

She was immediately sympathetic, "Oh, Luke..." she sat next to him, "I don't know what to say and not make you more upset... It's Nicole, isn't it? I mean everyone was talking... But you don't need to hear that."

Luke sighed and groaned at once. That was answer enough for Lorelai.

"Luke, I want to help but I don't think..."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," nodded Lorelai, slightly relieved.

They sat in silence for awhile and Lorelai leaned her head on the back of the bench and closed her eyes.

Luke watched her a moment. She looked tired.

"I've never known you to give up on me so easily before. Usually you pit-bull me until I spill my guts."

A smile played around Lorelai's lips though her eyes remained closed.

"Maybe I'm growing up."

"Hmmm..." said Luke doubtfully and Lorelai's smile got broader. He liked that.

"So what have you been up to?" he asked her,"I haven't seen you around much."

And the smile instantly vanished.

"My grandmother died.. Funeral today." she said quietly and opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Oh, Lorelai, I'm sorry," he told her, and meant it, then automatically picked up her hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks, Luke." she sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"It was pretty bad." she admitted with another sigh, "My dad just fell apart and my mother... well...it's a long sordid story."

He nodded sympathetically, trying to understand without bothering her with questions.

"You know, I just don't get it..."

"Get what?" he asked.

"How people who should love each other and support each other just can't do it. How, in fact, they seem to have to intentionally try to hurt each other..." her grandmother's letter to her mother, her grandmother's humiliating inquisition of her own financial situation a few weeks back... all these ran around her head... and, as usual, she just couldn't sort it out.

"Family stuff can be bad..." allowed Luke, "Just look at me and Jess."

"Luke, you tried to help Jess."

"He thought I was trying to change him."

"Not change, Luke---help. There is a difference."

"There wasn't to Jess."

And they were quiet again, hands laced together and resting on the bench between them.

Lorelai leaned over and softly placed her head on Luke's shoulder then.

"You're a very good man, Luke Danes," she whispered and closed her eyes a moment.

"I am?" he asked knowing, in fact, that it wasn't true.

Lorelai nodded, "_The best_." she assured him from his shoulder.

More silence. More comfort in the silence.

Then Lorelai opened her eyes and turned her face up to Luke as he looked down at her. Just inches apart, they gazed into one another's eyes...

And when they both saw something there, when they both felt it, they broke the away quickly.

Lorelai dropped his hand and stood up.

"I need to get home" she told him.

He nodded and stood as well. When they got to her car, he pulled the door open for her.

"I'm sorry about your grandmother, Lorelai."

"Thanks." she paused, then looked him square in the eye to add, "Luke, I don't know what's going on, but if Nicole isn't doing everything she can to work things out with you, she's crazy."

And with that she got in her car and drove home without looking back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Lorelai sat in her kitchen going over the budgets for the Inn.

Cut-glass or blown? she debated for the thousandth time.

But was saved this agonizing decision when the doorbell ring.

Opening the door, she found Kirk standing behind a beautiful vase of spring flowers–daffodils, tulips and roses.

"Good morning, Lorelai. I am here in my official capacity as deliveryman for Vine's FTD arrangements. But, on a personal note, I'd like to offer my condolences to you upon the loss of your grandmother."

"Well, thanks Kirk," said Lorelai, taking the flowers from him.

"So, are you in the will?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't know..."

"Because your prominent rich families tend to keep their money pretty close to the chest, excepting charities, of course," Kirk commented.

"Of course," nodded Lorelai. "Well, thanks again, Kirk. Have a nice day!"

She shut the door and carried the flowers to the kitchen. They must be from Jason, she assumed. He was a flower sender and what with skipping the funeral and all... But it didn't look like Jason's usual kind of arrangement---no orchids, no exotic lilies. Lorelai puzzled as she lifted the card out of it's plastic fork from within the arrangement.

She opened the envelope and read the card:

'_I'm sorry for your loss. Come for coffee soon—Luke'_

_Flowers from Luke? _

Lorelai's heart skipped a little. Bless him. Bless his scruffy-chinned heart, she thought, a lump rising in her throat.

She walked to the phone and dialed.

"Luke's," she heard the familiar greeting.

"Luke, you are a golden-hearted man!".

"_Lorelai?"_

"Thank you for the flowers.".

"You're welcome."

She thought she could actually hear his sheepish smile.

"How did someone as grumpy as you remember all my favorites?"

"Have to have a good memory in my business," he said gruffly.

Lorelai knew better.

"Thank you Luke. I mean it. These really help."

"Well, good."

"It's nice to smell them and know that spring is around the corner..."

"Glad you liked them," enough already, he thought.

"Seriously, Luke, I've got a smile on right now that hasn't seen the light of day in a long, long time."

He had to smile at that.

"Are you coming in today? I mean for coffee?" he asked then.

"There is no where I'd rather be today than drinking your coffee and looking into your beautiful eyes," said Lorelai with a teasing lilt.

"So that's a yes, then?"

"No."

"Oh."

Did he sound disappointed?

"I want to, Luke, but my father called me this morning and he wants me to come over this afternoon... and well, recent events sort of dictate..."

"Sure, I understand."

"Maybe later this evening?"she offered.

"Good."

"Though I don't know how long..."

"Lorelai, whenever you can come will be great."

"Thanks again, Luke."

"Talk to you later."

"Bye." she hung up the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai's head was spinning a little as she drove back to Stars' Hollow from Hartford that evening.

She replayed the afternoon in her head.

"Lorelai," her father had said when she was settled with him in his study, "I want to talk to you about Trix' will."

"Oh, okay."

Lorelai shifted uncomfortably. Not what she was expecting. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but this wasn't it.

"Dad, isn't it a little soon... I mean, I know you're upset...We don't need to talk about this now..."

And why was she panicking? Babbling even? Money. That was it. Talking about all that Gilmore old money---it always made her feel... uncomfortable and twitchy---like a rash was coming on. She didn't know why. But there it was: _'That' _feeling. It had always been there for her, for as long as she could remember being aware of 'the money'.

"I appreciate your concern for me, Lorelai. But Trix was a level-headed woman and would have wanted this all settled in an expeditious manner," said Richard.

Lorelai nodded.

"I won't go into all of the details now because they are numerous..."

Lorelai nodded again

"But will cut to the chase, so to speak. Your grandmother had a great deal of money, of course. She has generously endowed her charities and left the bulk of her estate to me as her only child."

"She adored you, Dad."

Richard cleared his throat and nodded, the memory of his last meeting with his mother still sharp in his heart. He reconstructed his professional demeanor, however, and pressed on.

"You also need to know that she left a large trust for Rory, as well as a generous sum for you. As my heirs, you and Rory will of course receive the remainder when your mother and I are gone."

"Oh Dad, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, Lorelai, this is what families do."

"Well, I will be honest and say that it's nice to know that Rory will have a cushion to protect her in the future. I mean I wish I could have provided it for her... Not that I don't have full confidence in her ability to take care of herself... I mean she is becoming a strong young woman... and I'm proud of that..."

"Lorelai," her father looked at her, "Rory is an exceptional person. You have done very well by her and Trix admired how you did it on your own terms."

"She did?" Lorelai was shocked by this.

"Yes, she did. She could be prickly, it's true: She was an opinionated woman who spoke her mind. But she appreciated your independence. She felt that was the Gilmore fire in you. That is why she never said a negative word to you about your choice to raise Rory on your own. She respected it."

Lorelai felt tears well, "Thank you for telling me that, Dad. It means a lot to me..."_ makes me glad I went and bought the underwear for the old lady after all, _she thought with a sniff

"Well," Richard shifted, uncomfortable with so many openly displayed feelings, "You have a right to know these things, Lorelai. Now, about the money: It will be tied up in legalities for awhile---these things do drag on.

And I understand my cousin Marilyn is going to make some problems---her last husband was a gambler. So there's that to deal with. And, of course, most of Trix' things will go to auction and various museums, though I understand your mother is reserving some things for you and Rory. The houses will also be sold, of course. But, the important thing for you to know is that I have decided that I want to make you a personal advance on your inheritance."

Richard reached then for an envelope on his desk.

"Oh, no Dad, I couldn't..." Lorelai protested.

"Lorelai," her father looked her in the eye, "Please take it, if for no other reason than I need you to."

Lorelai blinked at this uncharacteristic remark from her father.

"What?"

"Your grandmother and I did not have a happy last meeting, you may recall." Richard glanced away at the memory, his eyes misting.

Lorelai nodded, it hadn't been too happy for her either.

"I've relived that day many times since your grandmother died, Lorelai, and I realized that many of the things she said were spot on."

"No, Dad, they weren't..."

"Lorelai, your grandmother did help me out financially when I was a young man. Again, this is what families do for one another. Of course I paid her back, but if I'd had another problem she would have helped me again.

Now, I'm sure Trix was right that your Inn is costing more than you expected, she was very shrewd about such things, though I'm sure you are handling it. You've always found a way to handle things. But more money can never hurt in assuring the success of these ventures, and can certainly ease tension and worry considerably."

"But, Dad..."

"Please, Lorelai, take it for me and for Trix. She would have wanted me to do this for you. It is your money anyway and soon there will be more for you, and Rory too."

"Well... Thank you, Dad."

She didn't know what else to say in light of this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And in the jeep driving home later, Lorelai realized that she had never had such a heartfelt conversation with her father before. That he had never come so close to expressing pride in her or love for her, as he had this afternoon. It was, in fact, downright affectionate by Richard Gilmore standards.

She sighed, no matter how hard she tried to escape, she just couldn't deny how much her parents' approval meant to her.

Her head was swimming over it all, but she thought... well, she thought she just might be happy about this.

And so she smiled.

The sun had set by the time she pulled back into Stars' Hollow, she had made couple of stops on the way home---once the wonderment in her head had cleared a little, of course.

But by the time she was parking in front of Luke's, her face felt like it was radiating electric light, her heart was singing, and she was hungry! Everything was good in her world as she jingled through the diner's door.

Luke looked up and saw her come in, a big bag in her arms.

"Hey, you're looking better," he greeted her.

"Thanks to well-meaning friends," she smiled as she walked to the counter where he was sorting receipts.

"Yeah, well..."

"Seriously, Luke, it's not just the flowers, it's the sympathetic ear, and the money-lending..."

"Don't forget the coffee." He poured her a cup.

"Oh, I was saving the most important thing for last---the coffee!" she smiled into her sip, knowing he didn't want her to embarrass him, yet pretty sure from his small smile that he'd received her message. Good, she thought.

"So, it's pretty quiet in here now," she noted looking around.

"Yep" he said placing both hands on the counter and looking at her.

"So, Luke, do you have a moment?"

"Sure."

"Could we go upstairs? I'd really like to talk for a little bit." she smiled at him, "Unless, you're on your way to Litchfield or something..."

She was trying hard to respect Luke's boundaries, confusing as they were to her.

"Nope. Let's go up."

"Hey, could I have a burger to go? I haven't eaten today."

"Sure. Hey Ceasar," he called, "make Lorelai's usual and pack it up, will ya? We'll be upstairs."

Lorelai climbed up the stairs ahead of Luke.

Once inside and settled on the couch, Lorelai smiled again and reached for the bag she had been toting.

"Luke, first of all, I want to thank you again for lending me the money."

"Geez, Lorelai, you've thanked me enough."

She pulled an envelope out and handed it to him.

"I want to pay you back now, with interest, of course."

"What? How can you afford this so soon?" he asked bluntly.

"Dead grandmother." she replied.

He nodded, a little bewildered.

"Open the envelope, Luke."

"What? Why?"

"Just open it."

He did. "Lorelai, this is too much..."

"I said I wanted to pay you back with interest...Just don't deposit it until Monday!" she laughed.

"But..."

"Luke, forget the check right now. Look back in the envelope."

"What's this?" he asked.

"That is a Jackie Robinson baseball card."

Luke looked at the card dumbly.

"The guy told me it was real. It's not exactly mint condition, but...Isn't it any good?" she asked, her smile-light dimming.

"Lorelai, I don't know what to say..." and he didn't. Nobody had ever given him anything so wonderful before, so frivolous, so... well, wonderful.

"Do you like it?"

He looked up at her face and got a hold of himself.

"Lorelai, this is the best thing I've ever been given."

She smiled so big at that he almost amended his statement.

"Oh, I'm so glad!" And she actually clapped her hands together.

He smiled, "But, I can't take it.. Way too expensive." he told her, trying to hand the card back.

"Oh, no you don't, Mister! It's for you. I want you to have it. What's the point in inheriting money if you can't spend it on the people you love?"

Luke caught his breath at this, but Lorelai had moved on, sticking her head into her large bag again.

"And here is that beer you worship," she said, pulling out a cold case and crossing to set it on the table.

"I don't worship beer," he grumped.

"And finally.." she ignored went back to her bag, "The perfect piece of flora for my prickly, unshaven, backwards-baseball-cap-man---May he never change!" And she pulled a potted cactus out of the bag and set it on the table as well.

"There! I am officially the blue collar Martha Stewart," she frowned, "Only not going to prison."

She then turned her radiant smile on Luke again, "This is all to say; Thank you, my dear, dear friend!"

Luke got up and crossed to the table, not having felt this way since he was a kid at Christmas.

"Lorelai, you didn't need to do all this."

"I wanted to, Luke."

"Well..Thanks."

He was standing very near her now and looking down into her eyes.

And Lorelai felt a wave of affection hit her hard, so she put her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

Luke was surprised but responded automatically, his arms slipping around her waist, drawing their hips close...

They squeezed and breathed and Lorelai turned her face to his and placed a light kiss on his lips.

It was meant to be a friendly gesture, another thank you, but as soon as she pulled away and looked into his eyes again, it all changed.

They both saw it. They both stopped thinking. And they both closed in for more.

And there they were; kissing. Kissing. Each. Other.

Just like that. The whole ghastly teenage thing...

Moist lips, and tongues, and hands stroking backs and buttocks. Hips grinding against one another. Arousal growing. Moans...

They didn't even hear Ceasar until he was in the room with them carrying Lorelai's dinner and coffee packed to go.

Finally they broke apart at his delicate cough.

And when they saw his subsequent leering grin, they stepped even further away from each other.

_Oh, Jeez, what just happened?_

Lorelai recovered first, moving instantly into full Babble Mode: Thanking Ceasar for the dinner, struggling with her wallet and purse to pay him, mentioning inane details about what she had to do for the Inn tomorrow and how late it was.

Finally she grabbed her coat, never once making eye contact, and left in a hurry.

Luke sighed.

Then he turned to look at Ceasar who was still standing there, grinning and watching.

"What are you looking at?!" growled Luke.

"Nothing." said Ceasar, his face plastered with a big, cheesy grin.

"Go close up."

"Sure thing, boss."

Luke looked around without seeing anything...

_Had he just been kissing Lorelai?_

Oh, God, he had just been kissing Lorelai! Lorelai Gilmore. And groping her... _Oh, Geez_.

He sat down at the table and put his head in his hands.

He didn't know how long he sat there.

Not long enough to form any coherent thoughts that's for sure.

And then he heard the door open. He pivoted his head to see who was arriving now, because clearly the next of the seven signs was due any minute...

"Hey Luke! Ceasar told me to come on up. Boy, he's in a good mood tonight! Thought I'd drop by so we could talk some more..."

"Nicole..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai's wonderful day had completely eroded.

Once home she prepared for bed automatically, pausing only to look at Luke's flowers for a moment before collapsing into bed.

But once under the covers and in the dark, she cried.

She was bewildered. She was ashamed. _Who was she? _She was not this woman.

She _would not _be this woman!

I _am not _this woman, she tried to convince herself again. I am not this woman who kisses married men, no matter how strange the marriage... I am not this woman...

And then: My wonderful Luke-friendship!..._What will happen to it now?_

And the potential loss of this brought even more tears.

And above the diner, Luke sat at his table and watched as Nicole unpacked a large basketful of all the makings of a romantic night of cinematic proportions.

"So," a smile on her lips, (_was that red lipstick she was wearing?_) she began as she placed three large candles on the table, "I'm really sorry about all the arguing," next a vase and a single red rose, "It's just that I care about you so much, Luke," and then a bottle of chilled champagne.

"Nicole, you know I don't like champagne."

"Well, you can have a beer then," she conceded, noticing the case on the table and then the cactus too.

"Hey, what a cute cactus–is it new?" she tried to brighten the mood—Luke still seemed angry, or something.

"Yeah."

"We should take it to the townhouse. It would look nice in the kitchen." She commented and pulled a bakery box of chocolate covered strawberries out of her basket as well.

"I want to keep it here."

"Oh, okay." Didn't matter to her, she shrugged, just trying to lighten things up.

Luke got up and crossed to look out the window. Lorelai's jeep was gone, of course. His heart was still pounding with turmoil of their moment. The physicality of it. The emotion of it. He could still feel exactly how her breasts felt pressed up against him.

"Luke, what's this?" Nicole interrupted this reverie.

Luke turned back in at the cold note in her voice.

She was holding Lorelai's check.

"It's a check."

"Yes, I see that. May I ask why Lorelai Gilmore is giving you a check for over thirty thousand dollars?"

Luke sighed.

"Don't say it's none of my business, Luke. Although we don't share money, this is a pretty significant amount from a very beautiful woman."

Nicole waited for his answer.

"She's returning a loan I gave her." he finally said.

"You loaned a friend thirty thousand dollars?! Are you crazy? Never loan money to friends, Luke. It's always a bad idea, and you don't make enough to do it, anyway."

"Nicole, she needed it to get her business started. I may not have as much money as you, but it's mine. I earned it. And if I want to loan it to my friends, I will."

Luke lifted his chin and looked her in the eye. He was ready for confrontation.

And Nicole knew that getting what you want is rarely through a direct route . Strategy was a much more effective tool. Use the backdoor, Nicole, she told herself.

"Oh, Luke, you are _such_ a generous man. Thank God Lorelai didn't take advantage of you," she soothed.

"Nicole, she wouldn't do that." sighed Luke.

"No, I'm sure she wouldn't."

Luke looked out the window again.

Nicole walked over and laid a hand on his arm.

"Hey," she said, "I came over to make up. Can we start again?"

Luke paused.

His whole life had been about being slow and steady. About working hard. About lowered expectations. About the bird in the hand. So this was hard. But when he looked down at Nicole, he knew that riding the tide was no longer enough. That this was not working. That things needed to change and, finally, that he needed to be the one to make the change.

"No, I don't think we can."

"_What?_" Nicole pulled back her hand as if it had just been burned.

"Start again, I mean. I don't think we can," he replied simply.

"Oh, God. _Lorelai_."

"This isn't about her. This is about us," he lied.

"No, this is about you fucking everything up!" Nicole's composure had finally cracked. Why couldn't this stupid man see how it was supposed to be?

"Maybe it is."

"So this is it then?".

"Yes," he sighed, "it is. I'm sorry Nicole. I don't want to live in Litchfield. I don't want to go to those restaurants..." She started to interrupt him here, but he wouldn't let her, "...And _no_, it isn't really about those things. It's about what you want in life, and what I want in life."

"Or _who_m," she shot at him.

"Maybe. I don't know."

It was too hard to dissemble. The truth was easier now.

"The point is that you and I don't want the same things. I want Stars' Hollow and..."

"_Lorelai_." she added waspishly.

He ignored this.

"...And you want something different. You want me to be different. And I'm too old to change, Nicole. And, more importantly, I don't want to change. Not for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And later, after Nicole had gone, and after he had tossed and turned on his small bed for hours, he knew he'd done the right thing.

But there was no comfort in this. No comfort at all in being alone in a single bed knowing you are right.

No comfort in knowing he had dumped a woman who'd said she loved him, and scaring off his very-probably best friend all on the same night.

And, finally, no comfort either in being old _and_ alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of course Lorelai stayed away from the diner the next day. No surprise there.

Stayed away for a week in fact.

No, no surprise.

Just as well.

He didn't know what to do, anyway.

He heard about the Dragonfly's progress as hewent through his days. He learns that Lorelai is painting rooms and wallpapering, and hanging the curtains she has made ('they are just darling, doll' Babette told him), and fighting with her landscaper.

But each night as he lay awake he has the damndest feeling that he is waiting for something, though he doesn't know what that something is. Can't put his finger on it.

It's crazy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai just tries to work it all away.

If she moves fast enough, gets sore enough muscles, maybe she'll finally sleep, she thinks. Maybe she'll stop obsessing about it all.

Clearly, she feels remorse. She knows that.

But, in light of this, she requires distraction. And work was the best thing for this while the sun shone, though it didn't help at all with the long dark nights when she only had her blasted busy brain for company.

So she was glad when Jason finally got back from Amsterdam.

They went out to a lovely restaurant with funky live music. And it was fun to shake all the Inn dust out of her hair and dress up again.

Fun too to order champagne to celebrate their reunion. But when they got back to her house afterwards, she just couldn't take him upstairs.

_What was wrong with her?_

She told Jason, truthfully, that she was exhausted and he believed her. So they sat quietly in her living room awhile.

"Look, Lorelai," he said, oddly serious, "I've been thinking about our relationship."

"Okay."

"We've been seeing each other for sometime now."

She nodded. Her head was starting to ache.

"And remarkably," he continued, "I've haven't done anything to screw it up.."

"You're doing fine Jason," Lorelai could see his insecurities rising to the surface again, and his hard-won effort to be honest with her as well. It was very touching.

"I haven't done anything to screw it up, _yet_," he amended. "Because let me tell you that I suck at relationships. I tend to do the wrong thing at the exact wrong time."

"No you don't, Jason," she smiled for him.

"Yes, I do. Believe me, Lorelai, when a woman tells you that she loves you, and you respond by saying 'Great, let's get pizza'–you know you suck at relationships."

Lorelai laughed. _Jason is fun_, she reminded herself.

"But, that's what therapists who cost five hundred dollars an hour are for."

"Just what kind of _'therapist'_ are you seeing, Jason?" Lorelai asked suggestively.

"Only the legal kind I assure you–with a very serious marble bust of Freud sitting on his desk."

"Oooo! _Marble bust_!–Freudian and Dirty!" Lorelai said with some glee.

"I was wondering if you'd like a key to my place?" blurted Jason.

"What?" asked Lorelai, caught off guard.

Jason sighed. He wasn't sweating exactly, but she could tell that this was difficult for him.

"I know I have quirks, Lorelai. I know I have intimacy issues, but I am working on them, I swear. And you are wonderful. You are great and we've had fun, and I was just wondering if you would accept a key to my apartment?"

Lorelai thought about what that apartment represented to Jason. And, with this reflection came the knowledge that this was a huge move for Jason Stiles.

"Sure, Jason, that would be nice," she smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But later, as she lay between sleeping and waking, she wondered if she had done the right thing. She didn't know what she wanted with Jason, and maybe that was all she needed to know. But she felt like she should give this man who was trying so hard to be better, for himself and for her, a chance.

Her mind then turned infuriatingly to Luke.

Why had she kissed him?

She knew why, of course. She'd wanted to, that's why. And it was wonderful and erotic and comfortable all at the same time. And perhaps with their friendship and that particular water always untested between them, it had been bound to happen. She'd had a helluva time lately, with the Inn-stress, and Trix' death, and Jason being gone too. She just hadn't been thinking clearly...

And Luke is_ married, _she reminded herself unecessarily.

She sighed. She had to face him again. This, she knew. But how to do it?

Absolutely no idea.

And she fell asleep with the distinct feeling that there was something she needed to be doing. Something important that she had forgotten... but just couldn't remember...what it was....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was drawing to the end of the second week of Lorelai's diner non-attendance now.

Rory had noticed. Sookie had noticed.

Michel didn't care.

So one unusually warm day, in an effort to cheer up Lorelai, and make her take a break from scooting furniture around the Inn to find the best placement, Sookie planted Davey with Jackson at home, and made a special picnic lunch for them all.

After all, she told Lorelai, Rory is home for the day, you are ahead of schedule, and you are going through Luke's-diner withdrawal (not to mention Luke-himself withdrawal, she thought inwardly).

And finally Lorelai relented, agreeing to take a break.

The three women sat on a blanket under a tree in front of the Inn after consuming the delicious lunch. They drank coffee, ate brownies, and watched Michel play with Paw Paw and Chin Chin.

The women laughed at the dog's antics as they fetched expensive designer balls with their names embossed on them.

And that's when it all came out: 'The Cash, The Cactus, The Card, and The Kiss', as Lorelai called the upsetting event. She would have added the beer to the list but she couldn't think of an alliterative synonym for it.

'The Cold Ones' was the best Rory's literary mind could come with on such short notice, but it didn't scan right, and in the interest of veracity, the beer hadn't been Coors.

And they all sighed their disappointment.

"What am I going to do?" she asked no one and all of them at once and then leaned back against the tree to close her eyes.

Sookie and Rory exchanged looks, both thinking and knowing the same thing about Luke and Lorelai, and what Lorelai's reaction was when it was pointed out to her as if it were a nose on a face.

"Well," began Sookie cautiously, "You do know that they have re-started the divorce proceedings, don't you?"

Lorelai's eyes snapped open.

"What?"

"Yeah, it's over," nodded Sookie.

"How do you know?"

"Taylor. Nicole's his lawyer."

"_Oh_, _Geez,_" Lorelai put her head in her hands.

"Mom," Rory continued the delicate maneuvers, "What is going on with you and Jason?"

"Me and Jason?" Lorelai lifted her head, puzzled, "What's that got to do with Luke's divorce?" And then, as realization dawned, "Oh, no, Rory! _No. No. No."_

"What?" asked Rory defensively innocent.

"And you!" she turned to Sookie.

"What?" Sookie's eyes were possibly even rounder than Rory's.

"No, this is not about _me and Luke_, and some unrequited passion..."

"Okay," said Sookie unconvinced.

"I mean it. I thought those rumors died out a long time ago."

"They did," confirmed Rory.

"Yeah, now everyone just thinks you're both pathetic," comforted Sookie.

Lorelai groaned and fell flat on her back on the blanket this time, her arms thrown over her face.

They were quiet for a moment, the only noise being Michel's cooing and coaxing to his 'babies'...

"Uh, Mom..." began Rory tentatively.

"What?" was Lorelai's grumpy, muffled reply.

"Have you sorted out that Luke thing yet?"

"Um, no Rory, I haven't." _Duh._

"Well, hurry up with that would you?"

"Why?"

"Hi, Luke!" called Sookie over-brightly.

Lorelai sat up.

And there he was. Standing a few yards in front of them.

Clearly with a decision made.

"We need to talk.," he said with his hands on his hips and a glare in his eye.

Lorelai, uncharacteristically speechless, just nodded numbly.

And then the Chow darlings bounded over and jumped all over the women, licking their faces and nibbling for crumbs.

Coffee spilled, Lorelai fell back over, a triumphant Paw Paw standing on her stomach.... And soon it was just too silly and they were laughing. All of them except an indignant Michel who did not want his dogs' health endangered by the consumption of chocolate brownie crumbs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry about the Triplets of Belville back there," said Lorelai after she and Luke walked into the Inn.

"It's all right. It was funny."

He reached over and pulled a twig out of her hair. Lorelai felt a rush at the contact. They looked at one another a moment.

"So," said Lorelai turning away, "What do you think so far?"

Luke turned and looked at the Great Room of the Inn.

"Wow."

The empty room was beautiful already. He walked over and ran his palm over the hand-turned bannister newel.

"Lorelai, this is exceptional work. And the proportions..." he glanced at the wainscoting and fireplace, "...perfect."

Lorelai nodded, inexpressibly proud of the Inn and happy that he saw its beauty too.

"Come on, let me show you the rest."

And so they walked the public rooms and offices, the kitchens and pantries, and then went upstairs to look in the bedrooms. Lorelai showed him the old dumbwaiter they were expanding for human use, to accommodate wheelchairs and such.

Luke's observant eye did not miss any of the details. The salvaged fine old marble tiles around the fireplaces. The tin ceilings and plaster moldings. The beautifully restored wide planks of the floor.

"We only have a few pieces of furniture so far," she apologized, "The rest will be drifting in through the next few weeks."

"That's okay, you can really appreciate the builders' details this way."

She nodded and took him up to the attic then, with its beamed ceiling, floor to ceiling casement windows, and three-hundred and sixty degree view.

"I didn't know The Dragonfly was situated so high" said Luke admiring the vista across the Connecticut countryside.

Lorelai nodded again, "I know. We're going to make another lounge up here. Cozy overstuffed furniture, books, soft music, tea..." she reached out her arms enthusiastically, trying to indicate, _to_ _explain_, her dream for the place. "I feel like Jane Banks stepping through the chalk drawing! It's going to be perfect!"

And then she actually spun around in happiness.

Luke watched, mesmerized by her enthusiasm.

"Just imagine, Luke: A warm summer night. All these windows open... Do you know how many marriage proposals could happen here? How many anniversaries celebrated? It's going to be wonderful!"

She looked over at him, her eyes shining. Then just as suddenly, her face fell and Luke's stomach dropped with it.

"Luke, I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"For that night, of course. For kissing you. For screwing us up. If I contributed to your break-up with Nicole, I will never forgive myself."

"Lorelai..."

"I mean it, Luke. It's one thing if I've ruined our friendship, but if your marriage with Nicole has been jeopardized because of me..."

"It wasn't because of you, Lorelai..." he told her quietly.

"It wasn't?"

"No. It was coming anyway," he sighed. "I just finally made it happen. And for the record, I was just as involved in that kiss as you were."

"_You_ broke up with _her_?" checked Lorelai.

"Yeah."

"Oh, Luke, I am so sorry," she told him and meant it.

"Well, I'm not."

"You're not?"

"No. It's time for me to take charge of my life, Lorelai. Figure out what I want and to make it happen. Like you've done with this Inn. I really admire you for making this happen. I'm finally seeing that I need to change some things in my life too. Some big things," he looked at her meaningfully.

But she didn't get it.

"Thanks. But you have the diner. I mean, you love that diner. You made it. You are proud of it."

"Yes, I am," he acknowledged.

"Luke, do you want a different career?" Lorelai was confused.

"No."

"Then what changes do you want to make? I thought you hated change."

"Personal ones. And, I do.".

"Oh."

But she didn't really see.

And then they both turned their heads at a voice calling up the stairs, "Lorelai, are you up there?"

Lorelai jumped a little. Luke noticed.

"Yes Jason, come on up!" she called down.

Jason? Who was Jason?

And then Luke saw him as he came up the stairs. Oh, tailgating-guy. So this has been going on for awhile?

Shut up, Danes, you're married, he told himself.

Not for long was his own reply.

And so Luke met Jason.

And clearly Jason did not know about the kiss above the diner. Luke figured the guy out pretty fast and hoped to God that this was not _'The One'_. Surely not. But clearly Lorelai was in her usual romantic oblivion and therefore... well, oblivious.

And for Jason's part, he was not a successful businessman without reason. Sure he had quirks, but he could read people exceptionally well. Especially potentially adversarial men. Something was up with Coffee Man and Lorelai. He didn't know what. But something.

They all walked down together then, meeting Michel, Sookie and Rory at the bottom of the stairs, looking decidedly casual.

"Okay, Nancy, Bess and George, we're back," pronounced Lorelai as she went past them.

They all stood in an awkward little circle then, each with various proprietary inclinations toward Lorelai.

Finally Jason jumped in, "So, Lorelai, I was hoping to surprise you with lunch! Give you a break."

Everyone looked expectantly at Lorelai.

"Jason, that is so sweet. But Sookie made us all a picnic and we've just finished."

Luke could tell that Jason was assuming that he had been part of the picnic party too. Good, he thought.

"Oh, bad timing," said Jason. "Well, it was just a whim. How about dinner later?"

"Well, Rory is staying over for a special treat tonight. Treat for me, that is." She smiled at her beautiful daughter, "And we're going to Luke's, and then watch movies. It's our special thing."

Lorelai felt bad about turning down Jason in such a public way.

Luke, however, actually grew taller, being publicly established as part of the Gilmore Girls' 'special thing'.

"Tell, you what," Lorelai spoiled it then, "Why don't you meet us later at Luke's?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose."

"No imposition, Jason. It'll give you and Rory a chance to get to know each other a little."

_This will be good_, she told herself.

"Well, if Rory doesn't mind... But I'll leave you two alone to your chick flicks afterwards."

"Yeah, _Willy Wonka _makes us both weepy," laughed Rory.

"Which is really not a good thing while you're wearing cold cream," frowned Lorelai.

"And painting your nails."

"While eating bon bons..."

"White flag is up now! My apologies for the presumption, ladies."

Lorelai turned to Rory, "He thinks we were joking."

Rory nodded sympathetically.

Things were looking up for Luke, though. If this guy has been dating Lorelai for awhile and didn't really know Rory, or about movie nights ...

The group broke up then, all saying their goodbyes, each gratefully going about their business, but not before Sookie could pull Luke aside...

She peered intently into his eyes then...

"Luke, this is breaking the cook's code, but..." she glanced furtively over her shoulder, lest anyone else hear.

"But what?"

"Spit in his soup!" she said and was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so at the diner that night Luke had to endure Jason's charm. He brought the Gilmores chocolates and flowers. He told witty stories about himself and Lorelai and Christopher and some stupid rich kid summer camp.

And Luke listened to them laugh when he brought their food over.

And then Jason left a big tip.

Things weren't going the way Luke hoped at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And the next morning when Lorelai and Rory came in for breakfast before Rory had to go back to Yale, Luke watched as Lorelai sat drinking coffee and adoring Rory just like the kiss in his apartment never happened.

_So this is how she thinks it's going to be?_

He was pissed now.

So, he packed up a couple of doughnuts then and brought a to-go cup of coffee for Rory to take with her and bided his time. Rory hugged him goodbye which was nice, and then turned to hug Lorelai too.

And they watched through the window as she drove off.

Now I'm gonna give her a piece of her mind, he decided. Set some things straight, but when he looked down, he saw that her eyes were full of tears.

She smiled apologetically. "I never get used to watching her go, Luke."

He nodded and sighed as she got up to leave.

No, Danes, not again! The status quo stops now!

"Lorelai, are you busy tonight?" he called before she could leave.

She looked back at him in surprise.

"Papering a bathroom wall. It's easier now that we have all the power working. I can get stuff done at night."

"I was wondering if we could talk... Maybe I could come by and help?"

"Oh."

She didn't know how to respond to this. She'd been hoping the kiss could just be forgiven and forgotten. But maybe this wasn't about the kiss at all. Maybe he has forgotten it already, she tried to convince herself. Maybe he wants to talk about Nicole... or something.

"Okay, Luke. Sure. Come by whenever you want. I'll be working late."


	2. Night and Day II

Luke drove up to the Dragonfly that evening, grabbed the bag next to him and got out.

He breathed in before striding up to the front porch. Spring was definitely coming and that felt good. Felt like a relief. Felt like things could get better.

Lorelai's jeep was parked out front but no one else was around, he noticed. It was Sunday and getting late, though the sun had not yet set.

He stepped over the threshold of the open door and into the Inn. The smell of paint thinner and freshly sanded and varnished wood filled his nostrils.

He looked around.

No Lorelai.

She'd mentioned papering a bathroom earlier, so he went upstairs and looked through four suites before he found the bathroom she was obviously planning to work on that evening. She'd already set up work lights, and the rolls of paper and pans for water were all ready to go.

But no Lorelai.

After poking around some more, he went back downstairs, through the dining room, and into the kitchen.

"Lorelai?!" he called.

No answer.

Then he noticed that the back door to the kitchen was ajar. He knew it led to a service porch which overlooked the freshly tilled plot intended for Sookie's kitchen garden.

When he stepped through the door and looked out, what he saw there shot the adrenalin right through him...

Lorelai, prone on the steps before him, eyes closed, and still.

He quickly dropped down next to her and felt her pulse.

It was there, he breathed in relief.

Her hand felt cold and clammy in his, though.

He put a hand on her shoulder and shook her a little.

"Lorelai!"

She opened her eyes, "Luke?" she smiled thinly.

"Lorelai, what happened?"

"Attack of the Killer Paint Thinner, I think..."

She tried to sit up. He reached an arm around her shoulders to help and pulled her close as they sat on the porch step together.

He felt her waver a little, probably dizzy.

"Did you faint?"

Lorelai snorted, "I do not faint. Who am I, Queen Victoria? But... I think I do need to just put my head down for a minute."

She leaned forward, resting her forehead on Luke's knee and closed her eyes.

He leaned down then and, without thinking, kissed the top of her head.

"You scared the hell out of me," he said into her hair.

"Sorry."

They were quiet a minute while Lorelai breathed in the fresh air. Luke could feel her warm exhalations against his thigh. He stroked her back absently.

"Did you just kiss my head?" she asked finally, her head still down.

"Yes," said Luke.

Another pause.

She raised her head up and looked at him then.

She was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Luke, who are we?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

"I am seeing someone."

"I know."

"You are not even officially separated yet."

He sighed, "I know that too, Lorelai."

"Who the hell are we? This isn't us. _What_ are we doing?"

Luke just looked at her. He had no answer. A wish, perhaps. An unspoken hope just barely articulated even within himself. But no answer.

She brushed her hair from her eyes and looked away.

"I was cleaning brushes in the service pantry off the kitchen," she began. "I've been sanding and staining the rocking chairs for the front porch all day... then suddenly... I don't know... I felt dizzy, so I came out for some air. The next thing I knew, I needed to lay down."

"On the steps?"

"Why not?"

"You fainted."

"I am not one of those women who faints," she told him stubbornly, noticing that his arm was still around her.

"Okay," no point in fighting over it. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Luke."

"So breakfast this morning, then?"

"Yeah, pretty much." she looked away again, smiling this time. He knew her too well.

"Come on," he said helping her up. "I've got dinner in the kitchen."

Luke walked Lorelai into the kitchen and sat her down where Sookie had already set up a table and chairs and coffee pot as well. Luke switched the overhead light on and began unpacking the hamburger and fries he brought with him from the diner, then slid them toward her.

"Eat," he commanded.

She did as she was told while he filled the pot to start coffee.

He sat down opposite her then.

"Feeling any better?"

She nodded. "You've got to stop saving me this way."

"Maybe I will if you keep working yourself so hard and not eating. Doesn't seem much point."

"Not worth it? Easier to just let me go?" she teased.

"I wish," he sighed meaningfully, his turn to look away now.

Lorelai sighed herself and finished eating, then reached a hand up to rub her forehead.

"Those fumes gave me a headache."

"Do you have any Tylenol?"

"Yeah, I do. In my purse, out in the jeep."

"I'll get it."

She took her keys out of her pocket then and handed them over.

"Thanks. Just get the Tylenol, please. Leave my purse there, or I'll forget it again."

And she rubbed at her temples again.

Luke walked out to the jeep thinking how Lorelai really needed more help. Clearly, she was taking too many tasks upon herself. He knew Sookie had a baby now but, seriously—Was she helping at all?

He unlocked the jeep and found Lorelai's purse on the seat. He grimaced slightly at the thought of going through her bag—definite no-man's land—but sighed at the necessity, unzipped it and started digging through...

...Wallet, hairbrush, lipstick, lifesavers, a twinkie–Okay nothing too scarring so far. _Oh, Jeez_: Birth Control Pills? She must have just gone to the pharmacy. Stop thinking, keep digging. A framed picture of Rory, pen, notebook, a small book-_-The Brothers Grimm?_--What the hell? Was Lorelai reading fairy tales? Luke shook his head. No use trying to figure her out at this late date. Aha, Tylenol, at the bottom. Naturally.

"Drop that purse right now!" he heard a voice bark behind him.

He turned around to meet his accuser.

"Oh! Luke!"

"Emily," Luke acknowledged.

"I thought you were robbing Lorelai. You looked so shabby."

"Just getting her Tylenol."

"I see." Emily seemed unconvinced.

"She sent me." Luke explained.

"Oh."

"She's inside, if you'd like to see her."

"Thank you. I would."

They walked into the Inn together, Emily still eyeing him suspiciously.

"It's dark in here," observed Emily as she looked about.

Luke looked around himself. The sun was going down now. He walked around the great room, turning on the various work lights stationed about on poles.

"Hey, Luke!" Lorelai called, walking in with a cup of coffee in her hand then stopping short.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I've left your father. I've left him and don't wish to discuss it," stated Emily. "I've decided to stay with you for awhile."

Lorelai dropped open her jaw soundlessly.

Luke looked on as the two women stared at each other over this news, then snapped open the Tylenol bottle and handed Lorelai a couple of capsules.

Lorelai looked dumbly down into her hand, and then up at her mother again.

"Close your mouth, Lorelai. That is very unattractive,"said her mother.

Lorelai complied.

Until she found her voice...

"Come again?" she asked stupidly.

"I've decided to take a break from your father," said Emily airily as she began walking the room, inspecting the woodwork. "Just for the week, I think, to begin with, anyway. I'll have to see about that later. We are still having family dinner Friday night, though, and you and Rory are expected. So don't think this will get you out of that."

"Mom, _what happened?_" Lorelai moved closer to her mother, deeply concerned.

"Nothing happened, Lorelai. This has been building for awhile. I need some time to reflect on things."

"Does Dad know where you are?"

"I left him a note, though I doubt he's seen it. He's too busy dealing with that social climbing lawyer his cousin Marilyn has hired to contest the will. Let me tell you, butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. Cool as a cucumber, that one."

"_Marilyn?_" Lorelai felt her sanity slipping.

"No! Her lawyer! Honestly, Lorelai, pay attention!" snapped Emily.

Luke looked on in amazement.

"But Mom, what about you and Dad?' asked Lorelai, trying to get a grip.

"That's all I really want to say on the subject at present."

"_But, Mom_..."

Emily turned her attention to the room again.

"Lorelai, this woodwork is very finely done. You must have your staff never use anything but Murphy's Oil on it. Do you hear? Any other products will build up and dull the wood's natural sheen."

"Okay..."

Lorelai looked over at Luke in befuddlement.

He could only shrug his shoulders in return.

"And you're still having the opening on May sixth?" continued Emily as if the world were still spinning completely normally.

"Yes, and I hope you and Dad will be at the party—_Together_."

"Hmm... Black tie?"

"What?"

"Is it a black tie event? Really, Lorelai, it's a simple question."

"I hadn't really thought..."

"Well, is it after six in the evening?"

"Yes."

"Well, then it should be black tie," stated Emily simply.

"Mom, a lot of the people who will be coming, like my contractor Tom and his crew, probably don't own tuxes."

"You're inviting your contractor?" Emily's eyebrows rose.

"Yes, Mom, a lot of people worked very hard to get this Inn ready. I want to thank them with a nice party."

"I see. And what will you be wearing?"

"Mom..." _Why were they talking about clothes?!_

"It's another simple question, Lorelai. And since this event has such a nebulous description regarding dress, I want to know what you are going to wear so that I might gauge my selection. I'll want to look appropriate."

"Fine, Mom." _No point arguing_. "A pewter matte jersey halter dress."

"How high in the back?"

"Just below my shoulder blades."

"How low in the front?"

"A deep V-neck."

"Length?"

"Just below the knee. Slit up one thigh."

Luke watched this exchange like a tennis match.

"I see. A cocktail dress, though the men not necessarily in black tie," Emily concluded expertly.

"What about jewelry?" she went on.

Lorelai glanced at Luke quickly and then away.

"Um...I have some new earrings. Silver beads with crystals."

Emily frowned, "Not the diamond studs Gran gave you?"

"No."

"Why not? Surely they would be more appropriate."

Lorelai sighed.

"I like these earrings, Mom. They are new. Luke's sister made them for me and I bought the dress to go with them specially."

Emily looked over at Luke appraisingly.

"I see." she said, and then, "Is that all the jewelry you'll be wearing? You should really have a good silver bracelet to go with a dress like that. Something wide and simple. Your arms are one of your best assets, Lorelai, you should emphasize that."

"I don't have a silver bracelet, Mom."

"But you agree it would look nice?"

"Yes, perfect! I've always wanted one! Mom, why are we talking about non-existent bracelets? _What about you and Dad?_"

Emily ignored this.

"I'll look for one for you."

"What?"

"A silver bracelet, of course."

"No, Mom, please don't."

"And, I imagine you'll be wearing one of those citrus perfumes you like?"

"Mom, _please_! You're driving me crazy! Couldn't we talk about you and Dad? You've really got me worried."

Emily ignored this as well.

"I would like to have the complete tour of the Inn tomorrow when it's light. Your neighbor gave me very poor directions to get here and now it's dark out...But, this is clearly going to be a beautiful Inn, Lorelai."

"Well, thank you, Mom,"

It was all she could say really.

"I think I'm ready to go back to your house now," stated Emily then.

"Oh... Um, I was about to wallpaper a bathroom upstairs..."

"You're kidding!"

"No, you heard me right," sighed Lorelai.

"Lorelai, that is something you hire people to do for you!"

_Wow_, thought Luke.

"I like doing these things, Mom. And it saves money."

"What else have you done?" demanded Emily in disbelief.

_Crap. Don't go there, Lorelai... _"Painted and stained, made curtains..." shrugged Lorelai.

"And you actually enjoy doing all that?"

"No, Mom, it's just a cover for the affair I'm having with the plumbing guy at Home Depot!"

"Well, I wouldn't put it past you," snapped Emily, "All the men you've been through."

Luke blinked at this. Lorelai noticed but pressed on.

"Okay, Mom. Not where we're going to go tonight," she warned.

"Show me, " Emily commanded then.

"Show you what?"

"Show me the bathroom you are going to paper."

"Mom, I don't think you..."

"Show me!"

Lorelai sighed.

"Okay, come on upstairs.."

The three walked to the fifth bedroom suite together, switching on additional work lights along the way. Once in the bathroom, Lorelai showed Emily the accent wall she planned to paper that evening.

"Seems to me that a nice Toile would work better in here," sniffed Emily. "But only if hung by a _professional_, of course."

Luke winced and looked over for Lorelai's reaction.

She chose the high road.

"Well, as I'm just an amateur, I'll not be toiling with Toile tonight!" Lorelai quipped.

"These large floral patterns can be so vulgar, Lorelai. Especially on a small wall. Couldn't you find anything nicer?"

"No, vulgar is what I was going for."

"Be serious, Lorelai! This is a business. You have to think about such things. You'll want to attract the finest clientele. People of a certain ilk with fine taste. With them, it's the little things that matter. _The details_.!"

"Okay, Mom. 'Details' for 'ilk'. Got it."

And then the barely held dam within Emily broke wide.

"You're impossible, Lorelai! Just like you're father! Has absolutely no idea of what goes into an elegant home either. The work. _The details_! Does he think tulips just fly themselves in from Holland for spring arrangements? Does he think that the finest hollandaise comes from a packet? Just add water and mix? No, it does not! It's the..."

"_Details?_" offered Lorelai quietly.

"That's right, young lady. The details! They don't say 'God is in the details' for nothing, I can tell you that. You and he are just alike! Always were. Skirting over the importing things Not _valuing_ them. He, ignoring family bonds and running around with inappropriate women! And you're the same. Well, it would be inappropriate _men_, in your case. Fickle, the both of you. No gratitude whatsoever. No appreciation! If either one of you could settle down and realize the value of steadfastness. Of attention to..."

"_Detail?_" offered Lorelai again, stung to the core.

Emily blinked at her and fell silent.

And the three just stood in the small unfinished bathroom then. Lorelai biting the inside of her lip to prevent the tears. Emily still quivering in her hurt and rage, yet keenly aware at the same time that she had gone too far.

Luke looked at them both, appalled.

"Well," sniffed Emily, trying to reconnoiter. "I only tell you these things to help you, Lorelai. I don't want you to turn into your father, ungrateful and cold. Impervious to what his family deserves..."

"Running around with inappropriate women. I get it, Mom."

And then she bent to re-roll some of the wallpaper, thinking it best that she look away.

Quiet again.

And, in retrospect, it should have just been left alone like that.

Because then in the way of the finest of old WASP families, it would have festered just under the surface as it should. Lorelai was hurt, true. But she well knew her mother was hurt as well. That tonight she stood in her father's place in Emily's eyes. That Richard was the one Emily was lashing out at. And, that the Lorelai lashing habit was a hard one to break.

But, truth be told, Emily in her pain had come to her that night. To her. To Lorelai. Which was something. That's what she told herself, anyway.

It _must_ be something.

_Right?_

But, _damn_, it hurt

If it had all just been left quiet it would be over now. And eventually Emily would have found a roundabout way to apologize, and Lorelai would have just chalked it up to yet another... whatever it was.

But it wasn't left quiet.

Because right then Luke let loose a sigh of contempt, or possibly a derisive snort, in more than a slightly forceful way.

Both women snapped their heads toward him as if they'd forgotten he was there.

"Did you wish to say something, Luke?" asked Emily coldly.

He grimaced and held back.

"No."

"Are you sure? Because I distinctly heard you sigh."

Luke looked Emily Gilmore in the eye.

"It's nothing, Emily. Nothing you want to hear, anyway."

Lorelai looked back and forth between Luke and Emily now.

_Damn,_ they'd been so close to just moving beyond.

"What makes you so sure of that, Luke?" asked Emily, taking on the challenge.

"Trust me," he growled.

_Hold on, Luke_, Lorelai pleaded psychically. _Restrain the rant, I'm begging you._

"No, Luke. I think I want to hear what you have to say. I assure you I am perfectly capable of dealing with whatever it is." Emily looked at him levelly.

"Fine..." said Luke, preparing to unleash his ire.

"No, no, Luke, let's not go there." Lorelai warned aloud now.

"Lorelai, stay out of this. Luke was about to tell me something," snapped Emily.

"Oh, God," Lorelai despaired.

Her two worlds were about to crash like trains meeting in a tunnel, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Listen, Emily," Luke began, his hands on his hips, his glare fixed, "I have been hearing Lorelai's side of your little Forsyth Saga for years now. _Years! _I don't pretend to understand it. Never have. But I have seen her furious over it, and so sad over it that could break your heart. Now, I have a pretty screwed up family myself, but what you are doing here is just wrong..."

"I beg your pardon!" Emily's eyes blazed.

"_Luke, please..."_

"You judge and you belittle, Emily. As if Lorelai is nothing more than the failure who can't rise to your ridiculous standards, and not your daughter at all!"

Emily blustered an attempt to interrupt, but Luke was having none of it.

"That's right, that's what I said, Emily! _Ridiculous Standards!_"

"_Luke._.."

"Lorelai," he turned to her, "You left home at sixteen, and now I think I'm finally understanding why, by the way, and raised an amazing daughter on your own. At sixteen! You didn't even date until she was in high school. You got your degrees. You worked your way up. This is stuff she should be proud of. What kind of mother says crap like this to_ her own daughter_?"

"How dare you!" Emily raised her voice.

Luke looked back over at her.

"I'll tell you how I dare, lady...!"

"Oh, God, Luke, _please, stop_!" Lorelai stepped over to him and placed a restraining hand on his chest.

He looked down at her and relented.

"I won't listen to anyone talk to you that way," he finished.

He turned from them then, breathing, trying to compose himself.

But air between the three still crackled with anger.

Until Emily drew her own deep breath and appraised the situation.

"Lorelai, does Luke know you are seeing Jason?" she finally asked calmly, a glint in her eye.

Lorelai snapped her head to look at Emily, _"You knew?_"

"Of course I knew," shrugged Emily.

"You never said anything."

"You always want me to leave you alone on these things," Emily replied. "It's true that I can't stand the man, but he _is_ from the right sort of family and I just wondered if Luke here knew about him."

"Of course he knows, Mom, he is my friend."

"Hmmm...I see. And does Jason know about Luke?"

"What does that mean?"

"Oh nothing. You should probably take that Tylenol now, Lorelai," said Emily cooly.

Lorelai looked down into her hand. The pills were still there.

"I am going down to my car now," continued her mother. "I will wait so I can follow you to your house. Please don't be long."

She turned to leave, then almost as an afterthought turned back, "Goodnight, Luke," she said haughtily.

Luke looked up, a little stunned, "Goodnight, Emily."

He and Lorelai watched her leave then, and listened as her heels clicked down the stairs.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Lorelai demanded of Luke then.

"What's the matter with _me_? What's the matter with _you_? How can you take that from her?"

"Practice! Years and years of _practice_!" snapped Lorelai and followed her mother out.

Luke sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face for a few moments.

And then bent over and picked up a roll of wallpaper and began to unroll it.

It was going to be a long night.


	3. Night and Day III

Lorelai didn't avoid the diner this time around.

She pretty much couldn't.

She now needed to feed her mother every morning. And living with her made _The Coffee _more necessary than ever.

And with the stress of the Inn's impending opening, her parents' separation, Emily as a roommate---for nearly a frickin' week already!, and whatever-the-hell it was going on with Luke, she also needed the reality check and normalcy of the diner too.

But, of course, it's not normal there. Not anymore.

Everything just feels weird and different. Not only because Emily is with her and Rory is not, but because of the kiss, because of the confrontation. And because Luke is different.

Something in him has changed.

He is polite and efficient as usual. And he and Emily are paradoxically extremely civil to one another. As if some sort of grudging respect had formed.

Nah, couldn't be that.

Maybe just a truce of some kind? Or, cease fire?

They did continue to eye one another pretty warily.

Creepy.

But Luke _was _changed toward Lorelai. It was hard to pinpoint just how as they all tread delicately around one another, but he was just no longer as warm and forthcoming to her as he had once been.

That much was clear.

Not that he ever had been _warm _really, but there had always been that 'Luke-thing' there for her before. She had counted on it in her life.

But since the scene at The Dragonfly, since the kiss it was... different.

For Luke's part, he just felt like he was biding his time. And though he kept telling himself that he would not renege on the promise he made to himself, (the promise to move forward) things had been getting increasingly complicated and confusing.

Maybe he should just forget it.

Lorelai only knew that the banter was gone. She didn't know what was turning over in Luke's head, and she sure as hell wasn't going to ask him.

Best to pretend everything is normal. For now.

And she knows too that she has not done right by Jason. And she is aware that somehow her mother knows this as well. She doesn't know exactly what Emily knows, or even how. But she _knows_ all right. She knows something. She is, after all, quietly smug.

And that is damnably irritating!

Emily in turn keenly takes in Lorelai's world and, to her credit, actually heard Luke's words that night at The Dragonfly and has made a concerted effort to not be overly critical.

At least not in public.

She and Lorelai are into their fourth morning now, and therefore their fourth breakfast at the diner.

And now as Emily sipped at her coffee., _it really was outstanding_, she peered over the rim of her mug and watched the crowd, and Luke particularly, as he attended them, while Lorelai went through her notebook and sighed fretfully.

The list of tasks to be completed before the opening was growing exponentially.

Then Lorelai's cell rang and, as usual, Luke glared at her from across the room, something she now found oddly comforting for its familiarity.

Seeing that it was Jason, she went outside.

"Hey."

"Hey, how are things going with your roomie?"

Lorelai groaned.

"The first night we had a fight about which bed she should use. I wanted her to

take mine, she wanted to take Rory's. She took Rory's, of course, but then got on the phone to her furniture guy the next morning, and had three bookcases delivered for her books. Jason, the bookcases don't even fit in the room, so now they are standing in the kitchen, completely blocking the back door, presumably forever."

Jason laughed.

"And the second day, while I was at the market buying her Digestive Biscuits, she conscripted my neighbor Morrie from next door and re-arranged my living room. The poor guy had to move my couch three times."

"Efficient," commented Jason.

"And yesterday, she went through my closet and threw away my 'Porn Star' t-shirt and my Juicy Couture sweatpants. I got a deal on those, my friend. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find _a deal _on Juicy Couture?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Jason laughed again.

"Hmm," said Lorelai, "Not going to ask on that one."

"Good idea," he agreed.

"So, how's my dad doing?" she asked then, dreading the answer.

"Not good," Jason had to admit. "He has been distracted, and he keeps wearing mismatched socks, but he hasn't mentioned a word about your mother."

"So he hasn't said anything? _At all?_" She's felt on the verge of hysteria now.

"Calm down, Lorelai, they've been married a long time. I'm sure they'll work it out. Hasn't your mother said anything to you?"

"You mean other than, 'What do you do---_Paint_ your jeans on?"

"Yeah."

"No. She's a clam. She's a clammed-up, clammy clam! Whenever I bring it up, she just changes the subject."

Lorelai was pacing in front of Luke's now.

"Well, do you at least get a break when you go to the Inn?"

"No way! Do you think I'm going to leave her in my house unattended? God knows what she'll delete, decorate, discard, or ?" smiled Jason.

"Honey, my whole life is contraband in that woman's book," sighed Lorelai.

"Well, you haven't used that key I gave you yet...if you need a break..." Jason wheedled.

"Oh, Jason, that is probably the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"Yeah, well...I've got the jacuzzi tub, and the candles..."

"Pretty horny, huh?" she laughed.

"I think I'm offended!"

"Extremely horny, then?"

"Definitely."

Lorelai had to smile at that.

"I can't, Jason. I'd love to come over and... _bathe_... It sounds heavenly, but I can't. The Inn opens in four weeks, my mother has me under a microscope, and I haven't seen Rory in forever, and..." _...And I kissed Luke! _

Oh, God, I kissed Luke! She remembers for the millionth time.

She just wants to scream and get it out and confessed and over with.

But she can't.

"And what?" prompted Jason, sympathetically.

"And, nothing," sighed Lorelai. "I've dumped on you enough already."

"Well, call me if there is anything I can do to alleviate your tension."

She laughed. He was being sweet.

"Okay, big boy. Thanks."

Lorelai hung up and walked back into the diner and sat as Luke walked over to top off their coffee.

"How was Jason?" smiled Emily.

"I didn't say I was talking to Jason..."

Luke put down the coffee pot and pulled out his order pad, decidedly not looking at Lorelai.

"Emily, the spinach is fresh this morning if you'd like another one of those omelettes..."

"Well, that would be lovely, Luke. I'll have bacon too, please, but only if you're making it. I don't want Ceasar's, his is far too greasy."

"Coming right up," he continued to focus on his pad. "Lorelai, the usual?"

"Yes, please."

Lorelai felt utterly deflated. Her world upside down. Like stepping through a mirror, or something. Some C. S. Lewis kind of Twilight Zone place where everything is wrong, or inside out or.. whatever...

She sighed and leaned her face into her hand.

"Luke," continued Emily. "I've been meaning to tell you how much I appreciate your 'No Cell Phone' rule. People are so rude with those things these days."

Luke nodded and left for the kitchen.

Lorelai could only stare at her mother in disbelief.

"Mom, can we talk, please?"

"Well, certainly Lorelai. What would you like to discuss?"

"Oh, I don't know. You being nice to Luke, perhaps? The end of the world? Which is surely drawing nigh as I speak. Or, how about _You and Dad_?!"

"Lorelai, I told you I don't want to talk about it. It is between your father and I. End of story."

"But, Mom..."

"Good morning, Patty!" Emily waved across the room then as the dance teacher came in.

Patty waved and smiled back.. "Hello, Emily, honey!"

"Such a colorful woman! And what a life she has lived." commented Emily happily. "Lorelai, this place is really rather quaint. I didn't remember it that way. I can see why you like it now."

"Mom, you aren't on vacation here... You aren't slumming..." Lorelai told her in exasperation.

"I know that, Lorelai."

"You just left your husband."

"I know that too."

"I'm worried about you."

"Lorelai, I know you are. But there is nothing you can do, other than extend your hospitality to me... Unless... Do you want me to leave?"

"No, Mom, of course not. That's not it."

"Is it the bookcases? Because I told you I'd have Gerard find some lower ones..."

"No, Mom! I just want you and Dad to work it out."

"I hope we will, Lorelai." said Emily sincerely then. "And I am planning to go back to the house tomorrow to talk to your father and prepare for Friday dinner for all of us. Does that

make you feel any better?"

"Yes, Mom, it does," admitted Lorelai, and she knew that this was all she was going to get for now.

"So, what's going on at the Inn today?" asked Emily with an eager gleam in her eye.

Lorelai smiled at her interest. It was sort of nice actually.

"Well, some more furniture is coming and hopefully the linens..."

"Oh, it's so exciting, Lorelai, it really is... "

And at that moment Lane arrived with their food.

"Hello Lane, it's so nice to see you again!"

"Well, thank you, Mrs. Gilmore. I put extra parsley on the plate just the way you like it."

"You are a sweet girl, Lane. I can see why you and Rory are such good friends."

"I miss her a lot."

"Oh, that gives me an idea. Come to dinner tomorrow night, Lane, as a treat for Rory. And you of course, too. It's just a little family thing we do..."

Having heard about these dinners for several years now, Lane cast a dubious eye at Lorelai.

"Well, Mrs. Gilmore, I don't know..."

"Mom, Lane probably has to work."

"Oh?" Emily looked disappointed. "Lorelai, go ask Luke if Lane can have the night off to come to dinner."

Lorelai and Lane exchange looks.

"Do you want to come, Lane?" Lorelai asked her.

For her part, Lane didn't want to be rude and she had been really missing Rory lately and, frankly, she was pretty curious about the whole Gilmore set-up.

"Yeah, Lorelai, that would be great. But I am supposed to work," and she glanced behind the counter where Luke was making coffee.

"See, Lorelai? Now go ask Luke. That man will do anything for you."

Lorelai glowered at her mother, but got up to cross to the counter.

They had to face each other alone at some point, she supposed.

Emily smiled as she watched Lorelai go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke had retreated to the storeroom by this time, so Lorelai pushed the curtain aside and followed him in.

When she stepped into the room, she saw him slicing open a box filled with enormous jars of jam.

"Hey, hope you have some giant toast to go with that!" she tried lamely.

He looked up and stopped what he was doing.

"No giant toast," he said.

Was it her imagination or did he seem a little nervous too?

"Look..." --- "Look..."

They both began at the same time.

"You go ahead.."--- "You go ahead..."

Lorelai smiled at Luke, he ducked his head a little but then looked back and returned her smile.

"Luke, I know you're busy..."

"Lorelai, I want to apologize for the other night," he interrupted.

"Luke..."

"And, I want you to know that I also apologized to your mother."

"_You did? _When?"

"Just now, while you were outside on the phone. I should have done it sooner..."

"Wow. You really apologized?"

"Yeah," he looked away now. "It's just that I wanted to talk to you, Lorelai, that night.... I meanspecifically to you about some specific things. I had geared myself up for that, you know..." he looked at her hoping she would understand.

She did.

"And when I got there and you were flat on your back..." he paled a little at the memory.

"I did not faint," Lorelai put her hands on her hips.

He looked at her pointedly "...Well, when I found you _resting_ on the porch there, it kinda freaked me out. I was worried about you. And then your mom was saying those things to you... I don't know, I just..."

Lorelai softened at all this, at his worry for her, his frustrated need to talk to her, his urge to take care of her, his anger when her mother lashed out.

"You felt like you needed to protect me?" she asked quietly.

"No," he demurred.

But when he looked down, Lorelai knew better.

"Oh Luke. I appreciate that. But with my mom... it's difficult to explain..." _and, boy, was it ever_. "I mean, odd as it sounds, I know she loves me."

He looked up at her now, listening, knowing this was difficult for her.

"The issue is that I'm not who she wants me to be... I know that sounds awful and, in fact, it kind of is... I mean, because of this I made a conscious effort for Rory to know that I only wanted what she wanted for herself, you know?"

Luke nodded.

"But, my mother does love me in her way, and she does want what's best for me. And yeah, I know, that it's only according to her definition of what's 'best' as you so gamely pointed out."

Luke flinched a little at the memory.

"But, we've actually come a long way, she and I. I mean I don't ever want to be her roommate for an extended period of time again, and I wouldn't admit it to her for all the coffee in Christendom, but the one thing I've learned about parenting as I've gotten older is that we're all just doing the best we can. And now I know that we've got to allow that leeway for our parents, too."

Luke caught his breath at all this from Lorelai.

"She's hurt and scared over this thing with my Dad, Luke. And just not dealing with it. It's like a little toddler who can't talk yet, so he hits his mom when he's angry. It's _safe _to hit her, see? He trusts that his mom won't hit him back or abandon him. Because she's _his mom_. And he's angry. And hasn't learned any other way of expressing it yet. So she lets him hit her until she can teach him to talk. I'm the mom in this scenario, by the way."

"Wow. How frighteningly mature of you," he marvelled.

"Yep," she agreed. "But, keep it to yourself. I have a rep."

"Right. But, Lorelai, I stand by what I did. I can't just be silent while things like that are said to you."

"I know, Luke. I know."

"It really wasn't any of my business. I know that."

"Luke, I hope I will always be your business."

And they looked at each other for a long moment.

"We kissed..." he finally said softly.

"Yeah, I know..." she nodded, her stomach tying up in a knot.

"Lorelai..." he tried, taking a step closer to her.

"No, Luke, not now... It's just all too much..." Lorelai felt tears forming. "The Inn.. my mom... everything's just so..." she lifted her hands a little trying to indicate just how overwhelmed she was feeling.

"It's all right, Lorelai," he said coming no closer.

"I am with someone. You are ending a marriage..."

He nodded.

"But here it is, Lorelai, here _it_ is..."

"I don't trust _it, _Luke. I'm scared of _it_. I don't even know what _it_ is."

They looked at each other again.

"So, Luke!" Lane suddenly popped her head into the storeroom. "Is it okay? Because I can work a double shift on Saturday if you like."

Luke and Lorelai both looked away.

As usual Lorelai rebounded first, "Luke, my mom was wondering if Lane could have tomorrow night off to have dinner with the Gilmores. She and Rory have really been missing each other."

"Oh, oops!" said Lane.

"No, that's fine, Lane. You don't have to work a double on Saturday, if you don't want to." said Luke, but he was looking at Lorelai again.

"Oh, thanks!" said Lane and went back to work.

"Luke..." said Lorelai.

"Never mind, Lorelai, maybe I'm just wrong," he tried to minimize the significance of everything

just said.

"No, Luke, don't do that. I just need..."

"I know," he nodded.

Lorelai nodded then too, hoping he understood that everything was just moving too fast for her.

"I better let you work," she said and turned to go.

Luke sighed.

Thinking of something then, she turned back, "So, what did she say, anyway?"

"Who?"

"Emily. When you apologized. What did she say?"

"She said 'Don't think a thing about it', and that she had been upset and had said things she didn't mean."

"_Really? _Huh. Guess my mom can be pretty smart sometimes. But if you repeat that, I'll have to kill you," smiled Lorelai. "So, are we good for now?"

"Yeah, we're good for now," but he couldn't bring himself to smile about it.

Lorelai turned to go anyway, but then quickly turned back one more time

"Hey. Thank you, by the way. The bathroom looks wonderful."

He nodded his acknowledgment then watched as she left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And later as she drove Emily and herself to the Dragonfly, Lorelai reflected on what it meant to be on the brink of everything you've worked so hard for. Rory at Yale, Jason fun and attentive, and now the Inn too.

She smiled at that.

The Inn was going to be wonderful!

She just knew it was going to be a great success and not just in a business kind of way, but in the

deeper fulfilling way that only comes from creating something yourself.

There had been costs, of course. Her sanity among the prime contenders. And this thing with Luke was beyond puzzling to her. She didn't know what she was feeling. But things were stirring within, things that could only complicate matters. Things she really didn't want to think about.

"Gah! I don't want to think about it!" she barked aloud.

"You don't want to think about what?" asked a startled Emily.

_Crap. _

"Did I just say that out loud?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai, Emily, Sookie, Jackson, and Michel spent the morning at the Inn, meeting deliveries and setting up what furniture and linens they had thus far. Lorelai had to admit that Emily really was a help.

Sure, she had to teach her how to make a bed and fold towels, but she couldn't have had a more enthusiastic student. Emily was willing to try just about anything, with varying degrees of success. Vacuuming the new area rugs; Not so great. Cuddling and entertaining little Davey while Sookie made lunch for them all; Surprisingly outstanding.

Then as they ate the plentiful lunch ('I have to break in my stove!' bubbled Sookie), they talked over the maid and gardener candidates that were coming in that afternoon, and those coming for the housekeeper position on Saturday. Michel was to interview them and was a little cranky that his office was not fully set up to conduct interviews in.

"I will be starting my position as manager at a disadvantage if all the relics of power are not in place from the get-go," he whined.

"_Relics of power_?" laughed Lorelai.

"Ignore her, Michel," Emily commiserated. And proceeded to give him tips on how to select staff that were actually quite helpful.

And while this was all going on, Emily advising Michel, Sookie bustling around, Lorelai cuddled a snoozy Davey and just took it all in.

And a sort of contentment spread over her.

It's really happening, she thought, as she watched the people she loved just as excited and involved as she was. And then she sighed a little. It would be just perfect if Rory and Luke were there too.

And she caught her breath at this.

Wait a minute... _Luke? _

Where did that come from? Why would it be perfect if Luke were here? Why not Jason? What was Luke to her?

He was her friend, she reminded herself. The dearest one she had perhaps. Certainly not Rory heights but definitely on par with Sookie.

Her friend. Her friend whom she had kissed. She felt her heart quicken a little.

She. Had. Kissed. Him.

And now Lorelai knew.

She realized that she was no longer panicking over the inappropriateness of the kiss, but was instead, excited by it. And it's possibilities. The possibility of _it._

_It _with Luke?

Huh. Weird.

But she smiled anyway.

She got up from the kitchen table then and gently lay Davey in his Moses basket in the corner, looked over her shoulder and saw that everyone was occupied, and slipped out onto the back porch.

Michel's Chows got up lazily from the position they had claimed outside the backdoor and followed her down the steps and into the garden.

It was a beautiful day.

Warm and full of all the smells and sounds that make you feel good and breathe deep. Made you aware of the season's change. Made you think of flowered calico prints and cookies.

She walked over to the just-delivered teak bench that was under the soon-to-be-blooming cherry tree, and sat down to smooth a hand over each Chow's head and watch for awhile as Jackson worked on the herb and vegetable garden.

Then she reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Rory?"

"Hi, Mom."

It was good to hear her voice.

"Whatcha' doin'?"

"Staying out of the line of fire," said Rory darkly.

"Why? What's going on?"

Lorelai loved dish on the roommates.

"Tanna is devastated because she got a negative review on her Star Trek fan fiction piece."

"Oh, poor thing! Poor Geeky thing."

"Yeah, the reviewer said that the warp bending device she developed for her story was scientifically impossible, and that she writes character development like an adolescent cheerleader."

"Ouch. But I guess that makes the reviewer an even bigger Geek. Oh well, tell her they said the same thing about Einstein."

"But get this, the reviewer's name was _'French Metropolis' _."

"No!" shrieked Lorelai in delight. "I would have thought Paris would be more clever than that."

"I know and where does that girl find the time to do everything she does?" demanded Rory. "So what are you doing?"

"I am sitting at my beautiful Inn, missing my beautiful daughter."

"Oh, about that..."

"What?"

"Would you consider a tattoo a detriment or an enhancement to my beauty?"

"Well, if it is a tattoo of a delicious Twinkie, I'd have to say, enhancement."

"Oh, good. Made the right choice then!"

"Ha. Ha."

"I mean, I almost went with asparagus."

"An asparagus tattoo?"

"I just crossed the believability line, didn't I?"

"Yep, no turning back now."

"So, how's Grandma?"

"She's doing freakishly well, actually."

"Oh, wow."

"I know," nodded Lorelai.

"I went over to see Grandpa yesterday."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Mom, he's so sad. He won't really talk about it in a deep way, you know. But he said he's really been missing her."

"Oh, man," said Lorelai, knowing that this was quite an emotional admission for her father to make. "Rory, you are such a good kid. It must have meant a lot to him to have you there."

"Well, I'm worried about them."

"I know, honey, me too. But they've had a very strong marriage for four decades now, they even

survived me. Oh, but here's something cheery, or weird, can't decide which: Emily met Miss Patty and Babbette for lunch yesterday!"

"What?!" squeaked Rory.

"I know. I know. I don't even want to think about that conversation. But, apparently Emily is a 'real lady-like broad'; Miss Patty, 'quite colorful and exotic'; and Babette, 'a charmingly feisty little character'."

"Shut up! You are making that up!"

"Nope. All true. _'May the Coffee Run Dry, If it's a Lie," _swore Lorelai solemnly.

"You are serious."

"Yes, I am."

"Still can't picture it."

"I know."

"Well, Mom, I gotta go. Paris is now looking up warp mechanics on the Star Trek site."

"Okay, see you tomorrow night, hun."

"See you tomorrow night."

Lorelai clicked off her phone. She always felt so much better after talking to Rory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily stopped at Luke's on her way to Hartford Friday morning.

It was the mid-morning lull, so the place was deserted. She walked to the counter.

"Good morning, Luke," she said with a smile.

If he would just shave and get some decent clothes.

"Emily, hey. I missed you and Lorelai this morning," said Luke looking up.

"Yes, Sookie wanted to try some breakfast items she's considering for the menu, so we had quite the spread at The Dragonfly."

"Well, that's good," said Luke as he poured her coffee. "You take cream, right?" he said, setting the pitcher down next to her.

"Yes, this is one Gilmore woman who is sensible about coffee," she laughed. "Though I can certainly see why yours is so addictive. It's a good thing I don't live around here all the time."

"So, heading back to Hartford this morning?"

Emily nodded and paused to sip the coffee.

"Luke, may I ask you a personal question?"

Luke looked like he wanted to answer in the negative.

"Sure, shoot."

"Is your marriage really over?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Patty and Babbette. And curiously, Richard's cousin Marilyn."

"What?"

"Nicole Leahy is her lawyer. She's contesting my mother-in-law's will."

"Oh," Luke shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't know."

"I'm sure you didn't. So, is it over?"

"What?"

"The marriage?"

"Look, Emily, I don't feel comfortable discussing this with you."

"It seems like a pretty impulsive thing to do, getting married on a cruise. Seems, perhaps, a little out of character," mused Emily.

"Still waters run deep."

Emily smiled in response. Cheeky, she thought.

"Did the break-up have anything to do with Lorelai?" she asked directly.

Luke sighed and looked at her, "Emily, I do not want to go another round with you."

"Is that your way of saying 'none of my business', Luke?"

He looked at her pointedly.

"Lorelai is my business, you know!" she snapped, miffed at not getting what she wanted.

He nodded, "I know that, Emily. But she is a grown woman and there are some things that are just hers to know."

"Mothers don't want to hear that."

"Yeah," he smiled. "Lorelai says stuff like that too. About Rory."

Emily took another thoughtful sip of coffee.

"Lorelai has done a great job with Rory."

"Yes, she has," Luke agreed.

"Seems that she had a lot of help through the years, from friends," she added pointedly.

"Don't know about that."

And a bit later when Emily stood to go, she tried a surprise attack just to keep him on his toes.

"Luke, why do you wear that baseball cap all the time?"

"We've got health codes in this state, Emily. Would you rather I wore a hair net?"

He had a point there.


	4. Night and Day IV

The lunch rush had ended and Luke was bussing tables.

He knew he needed to check supplies in the back, make sure everything was stocked up before the Friday dinner rush, especially since Lane wasn't coming in.

The door jingled open then and he turned to see Mrs. Kim striding toward him. It was almost imperceptible, but Luke caught the glance she cast around the room, as well as her subsequent look of disappointment at not seeing Lane.

"Mrs. Kim," greeted Luke, putting down some dishes. "Lane has the evening off."

Mrs. Kim drew herself up proudly, "I did not come to see Lane. I came to see you."

Luke lifted his brows and crossed his arms, "Oh? Well, what can I do for you then?"

"My delivery man is out sick."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

"And Kirk, who is my stand by, has not returned my calls."

"Yeah, can't help you there. He hasn't been in today."

"I'm would like to ask you to make an important delivery for me."

"Well... I would be glad to help you out, but Lane's off tonight, so I have to be here. Sorry."

"I will pay you my going rate which is quite generous," she negotiated.

"Well, that's nice of you..."

"You have a clean truck and are strong. You are also very reliable."

Luke sighed.

"What is it you need delivered?"

"Two boxes of Depression Glass vases and candle sticks I've been collecting for Lorelai. They areto go to The Dragonfly. She wanted them as soon as possible, and I just found the last piece for her yesterday. They are carefully bubble wrapped and ready to go. I cannot get a hold of her, though."

"Yeah, she's been pretty busy," nodded Luke.

"So, you will do it?" asked Mrs. Kim.

"Tell you what," began Luke. "I'll come over in half an hour to pick the boxes up, but I won't be able to take them to the Inn until after I close tonight. I'm sure someone will be around. They're working all hours over there."

What-the-hell, it wasn't a big deal.

"I am grateful to you," said Mrs. Kim. "For everything you have done," she added the last pointedly.

"Mrs. Kim, Lane is doing very well. She's got herself a safe place to live and she's the best worker I've ever had."

Mrs. Kim looked down and nodded her acknowledgment. It was too painful to think on or even to admit to with anything as emotionally direct as eye contact.

"I'll be at the house all afternoon," she said and turned to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later Luke was rummaging around in the garage where he stored his wood working tools and other odds and ends left over from his father's life. Trying to find a couple of old furniture pads he knows are here somewhere. He wanted to pack Lorelai's antique glass collection very carefully before driving out to The Dragonfly later that evening. But he's not having any luck.

Finally he sat down on a crate in defeat. He looked around the old place and remembered then countless hours there with his dad. The memories always came back when he spent too much time here. The sawdust smell as they worked on projects. His dad had been a popular amateur carpenter. And the taste of ginger ale. They always drank ginger ale when they worked together.

"Oh Luke, hello. Just checking to make sure it was you."

Luke stood up, "Hello, Mrs. Cassinni, I hope I didn't scare you."

"No, not at all," she smiled from the doorway.

"Is everything okay with the house?" he asked her.

Luke had been renting the Danes' family home to Mrs. Cassinni since the year after his dad had died and he had moved into the office over the diner.

"Oh, everything's just fine, Luke, since you fixed the fireplace flue."

"Good, good."

"Oh, by the way, I'm glad you're here. I found something the other day I want to give you. I don't know if you've ever seen it before."

She walked over to the stack of her boxes in the corner.

She crossed back to him and handed him a black and white photograph then. He caught his breath as he looked down. It was of his parents. He didn't have a lot of pictures of his mother in particular, she'd died when he was eleven, and those he did have, well he hadn't really looked at in probably the last dozen years or so.

"Oh, wow," he said.

"I know," smiled Mrs. Cassinni. "She was queen of this town, Anne Elliot. So beautiful, and funny too. Oh, I was jealous of her! Every boy in this town tried to date her at one time or another. Taylor Doose followed her around like a pathetic pup. And look at your dad there, Luke. Probably about seventeen when this picture was taken."

"What are they dressed up for?" he asked.

"Oh, it must have been some high school dance or other. I'm not sure. You keep it, Luke. I was sorting out all these old pictures the other day, labeling them and such. They'll go to the historical society when I'm gone."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cassinni."

"And, listen here, young man. You go to the photo shop and you get two copies of that picture made, one for Liz and one for Jess, and then get some nice frames for them and then send them off to them. No excuses. Your mother would have liked that."

"_Young man? _I'll be forty this fall," he smiled at her.

"Lucas Elliot Danes, you could be sixty this fall and you'd still be a young man to me," she told him curtly, "Now, mind me."

"Yes, Ma'am." he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke drove the truck around the square and headed to Kim's Antiques, thinking about the picture he'd just tucked safely into the glove box. He knew they'd loved each other, enough people had told him so through the years. And he thinks he remembers them happy. But it's so hard to actually remember them together because his father had lived so much longer.

He only had fleeting memories of his mom, smiling or making a dress for Liz. He did remember one hot afternoon when they all washed the car together as a family. They had been laughing. But anything else... And then he felt the familiar twang of guilt when he couldn't remember more.

He hadn't thought about that. About that kind of family life in a very long time. It had always hurt before. Now, it sort of filled him with a kind of longing. Longing for that feeling you get at night when you know your loved ones are all sleeping safely under the same roof.

He was still caught up in this revery when he walked through the door of Kim's Antiques.

His father had always said that he'd had to pursue his mother. Luke didn't really know the particulars of their courtship, maybe he'd ask Liz sometime. He knew that his mother had been popular and pretty and his dad reticent.

But it had been the best thing he'd ever done. No regrets ever about taking that chance, his father told Luke many years after her death, when they'd finally been able to talk about it a little.

"Hello, Luke."

Luke looked up, startled.

"Nicole..."

"Didn't mean to scare you," she laughed a little.

"Oh no, you didn't," he said.

"Umm Hmm," she smiled. "So you weren't looking for me then?" she asked.

"No. Should I have been?"

"I just dropped the divorce papers by the diner for you. Just sign and put them in registered mail and we'll let the great state of Connecticut take it from there."

"Okay. Thanks."

The most awkward silence Luke had ever encountered then ensued.

"So, how have you been?"

"Oh, you know, crying in my beer night after night," she joked.

"You don't like beer." he countered.

"No, I don't."

"Well, Miss Leahy, I will need to do a little further research to properly appraise these bar glasses," interrupted Mrs. Kim as she walked back into the room. "Oh, hello Luke, I will be right with you. I am branching out into estate jewelry now. In that case over there. You go look while you wait."

Luke dutifully walked over and pretended to browse, but it seemed like the churning in his stomach was causing a fog to form over his eyes. He was completely unable to focus.

So he eavesdropped instead.

"Of course old glass like this is always more valuable if you have a complete set," continued Mrs. Kim.

Nicole nodded, "Yes, but my client only has five. So how long before I can expect the appraisal?"

"One week and I will have it ready," stated Mrs. Kim.

"All right, thank you."

And then suddenly Nicole was next to Luke and gazing down into the case as well, "Ooo, pretty. Shopping for Lorelai?" she asked, the line between sarcasm and playfulness pretty blurry.

"What? No," said Luke. "Are you in town for Taylor?"

"Well, yes. I had some papers for him, and then the divorce papers for you. I also needed to have some bar glasses appraised for a client."

Luke nodded, "One stop shopping in Stars' Hollow, then."

Another pause.

"You don't know, do you?" she finally asked thoughtfully.

"Don't know what?" he asked.

"Hmm... I would have thought Lorelai would have told you."

"Told me what?" Luke asked curiously.

"I'm representing her father's cousin, Marilyn Baines. She is contesting Lorelai Gilmore's will."

"What? What could she want in Lorelai's will?"

"No, Luke," smiled Nicole. "Lorelai senior, the recently departed, philanthropic matriarch of Hartford."

"Oh, I didn't know her name was Lorelai too. Uh yeah, actually, Lorelai's mother mentioned that."

"Met the family, have you? That's a pretty serious step."

"It wasn't like that."

"Well, I hope it won't make things awkward for you."

"I don't see how."

"Okay. Well then, good," she smiled. "Take care, Luke."

She reached over and kissed him on the cheek then, "Good bye."

"Bye."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was evening, the sun just set when it all began.

And when Lorelai looked back on this particular Friday evening, much later, she blamed it all on two things: The Full Moon and Walking Through the Front Door in the First Place.

If there had only been cloud cover that night; if only she and Lane had played hooky from dinner and gone to see a movie. If only...

But, of course, that wasn't how things played out.

Dammit.

And so Lorelai and Lane stood at the front entry of the Gilmore home waiting for the maid to answer the door.

"It's bigger than I imagined," said Lane a little nervously.

"Don't worry, once we get inside, it will feel suffocatingly small," joked Lorelai and then added a sympathetic, "Don't worry, it's just dinner."

Lane nodded as the maid opened the door for them. Lorelai was pleasantly surprised that it was the same maid she had seen last week, before ruefully remembering that her mother hadn't been home in the meantime to fire her.

"Hello...Beatrice, right?"

The woman nodded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore are still upstairs," she said as she took their coats.

"That's fine, we'll just wait in the living room. Come on, Lane," said Lorelai as she walked through to the bar, "Have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"Water?"

Lane's voice suddenly sounded a little squeakier than she remembered it having done before.

Lorelai smiled, "Come on, hun, live it up! How about _sparkling_ water with a twist of lemon?"

"Okay."

"Rory should be here soon," she comforted as she handed Lane a drink.

"Right."

"So," Lorelai began as she sat next to Lane on the settle with her gin and tonic in hand, "How's apartment life?"

"It's good," nodded Lane. "And thank you so much, by the way, for the boxes of towels and dishes and stuff. I hate being a charity case, but you really saved us."

"Lane, honey, we are all in need sometimes. This is what we do for each other."

"Well, I just wanted to thank you again."

Lorelai smiled, "And other than that? How's living with the guys going?"

"They are actually really sweet," said Lane. "But you know that thing about the toilet seat they always joke about on tv shows?"

Lorelai nodded.

"All true. I've officially had a middle-of-the-night, cold-water, tushy-dunking three times in a row now," Lane frowned.

"Huh. You would think you would learn after the second."

"Yeah, I know," Lane furrowed her brow at this mystery.

"Listen, Lane. I want you to know that at some point I will find an event at the Inn to hire the band for."

"Oh, Lorelai! That would be great!"

"I thought about you guys for the opening..."

"Oh no, that's okay. There'll be older people there. I totally understand. You need a jazz combo for that. Some little group that uses a wire brush on the drums and sings 'Moonlight in Vermont.'"

"Exactly," nodded Lorelai. "But there'll be something at some point."

And then the door bell rang.

"I wonder where Emily and Richard are?" mused Lorelai as she watched Beatrice cross to answer it.

She was then surprised to see an elegant older couple walk into the room then.

It took a minute before she recognized Floyd Stiles, and then another to deduce in her Sherlockian way that the lady must be Jason's mother.

Wait a minute---What the hell were Jason's parents doing here?

"You must be Lorelai," smiled the lady as she crossed in. She was dressed in a tailored black suit, her iron gray hair cut tastefully short.

Lorelai stood to shake her hand, "Well, yes that would be me."

"I am Carol Stiles and this is Floyd. You are just as beautiful as Jason said."

"Oh, well that was very nice of Jason..."

_They know_.

"Well, please sit down. I don't know what is keeping my parents upstairs. Let me get you a drink, though, while we wait."

"I like to make them myself," said Floyd.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, it's just one of Floyd's little quirks. He has to pour his own cocktails. Heaven forbid there be too much vermouth. Right, Floyd?"

"Oh, okay, help yourself..."

Lorelai sat again as Floyd crossed to the bar.

"Oh, Carol, Floyd, this is Lane Kim, a very dear friend of the family."

"Well, hello there, Lane." said Carol.

"Hello."

The doorbell rang once more after this sparkling exchange, and this time Beatrice ushered in Rory.

"Hey, everyone!"

Rory was clearly surprised to see the older couple, not to mention Lane.

"Floyd and Carol Stiles, this is my daughter Rory."

"How do you do?" said Rory as she shook hands with Carol.

"Would you like a cocktail?" asked Floyd as he peered into the ice bucket.

Rory shot Lorelai a bemused look, "Um, no thank you, Floyd."

"Floyd, Rory is the one at Yale," Carol told him.

"Oh," he said as he began to work the shaker.

"Jason says you're a little genius, Rory."

"Oh? Well, that's very nice of him."

Rory crossed to sit next to Lane.

Let the small talk begin, thought Lorelai, hoping her grimace looked more grin-like from the outside. Where-the-hell were her parents? Then the conversation immediately broke down by generation.

"So, Lorelai, Jason tells me you are renovating an old Inn," began Carol, as she accepted a cocktail from Floyd who was planting himself next to her.

"Yes, The Dragonfly," smiled Lorelai politely.

"I'm a surprise," said Lane to Rory.

"I'm really glad to see you," Rory smiled at her friend. "How're your roomies?"

"Incapable of flushing."

"Oh! Sorry."

"Bit risky starting a country Inn, isn't it?" .

"Well, we have an excellent flow of tourists through Stars' Hollow, Floyd," responded Lorelai.

"How about_ your_ roomies?" returned Lane to Rory, "Tanna finished the Borg Epic yet?"

"Yeah, but Paris wrote a scathing review and posted it."

"Ooo, mean."

"What period is the Inn, Lorelai?" asked Carol

"Actually, it dates to the Revolution so not a piece of gingerbread in sight! Upstanding American Farmhouse is what I would call it."

"Oh, you must be having a ball decorating it." remarked Carol.

"Did she get any other reviews?" Lane asked Rory.

"Oh yeah, fifteen."

"Wow, what did they say?"

"Update soon."

"All of them?"

"Yeah."

"Bummer."

"Yeah," agreed Rory.

"Jason says that these small Inns are actually excellent investments, Floyd." said Carol.

"Well, the young do feel expert in everything, don't they?" returned Floyd without emotion.

Lorelai jumped in here,"Well, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go up and see what's keeping Richard and Emily."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai had stepped into the entry hall on her way to the stairs when she heard the doorbell ring yet again.

She waved Beatrice off and headed over herself to answer it herself.

She opened the door to Jason with a frown.

"Ooo... You do not look good," he said by way of greeting.

"Really Jason? Are you quite certain that's what you want to say? Or are you perhaps just trying out your Errol Flynn impression? Because I've got to say, right off the top of my head, that it sucks."

"Okay, I'm sensing a problem."

"You parents are here."

He nodded as if this were no great surprise.

"Your parents."

He nodded again.

"Jason, your parents are here for dinner and clearly they are aware of _us,_" Lorelai said in exasperation.

"Yes, that's right. But they know not to say anything to your parents," he comforted.

"Jason, I thought we agreed not to tell anyone."

"Lorelai, I am no good at keeping secrets, not this kind anyway. I told you that. My mother kind of figured it out and I couldn't lie to her when she confronted me, now could I?"

"Jason, if my parents find out that everyone knew before them, the earth will shake. Do you understand? My dead ancestors would arise, walk the earth, and sail the Mayflower right back to England to get away from them!"

"So, this isn't good then?"

Lorelai gritted her teeth and looked at him. He looked as much like a bereft puppy as any humanpossibly could and yet, curiously, this was not pulling her heartstrings the way it usually did when he screwed up.

"I assumed perhaps that when your mother invited my parents, that you must have told them some how. And it's been so hard to talk to you. Whenever I call, you're always in a hurry to do something for the Inn, or to get back to Emily."

Lorelai sighed. He was right. She knew he was right. Why was she so pissed?

"They do know," she finally said.

"What? Then why am I in trouble? If you told them, why..." Jason asked, justifiably upset.

"Because you didn't know they knew," said Lorelai lamely. "And... and, I didn't tell them... It turns out Emily knew all along, anyway..."

_Augh, I give up._

"Well, that's good, right?" Jason smiled like he'd just evaded the firing squad. "So, what's the problem?"

"I don't know," she groused stubbornly.

"Well, forget it then," Jason stepped over the threshold and quickly kissed her cheek.

"Jason! Is that you?" They heard Carol call from the living room.

"Yes, Mother!" Jason called back, then turned back to Lorelai, "Shall we go in?"

"Um, no. Richard and Emily haven't been down yet, I was just going up to check on them."

Why did she suddenly feel so tired and utterly defeated?

Jason looked up the stairs, "That doesn't seem like them."

"I know," she agreed. "You go on in. I'll be back in a minute."

A few moments later, Lorelai stood in front of her parents' bedroom door. It was uncharacteristically shut.

She knocked, "Mom, we're all downstairs waiting for you! Time for happy family dinner!"

No response.

She knocked again. What's the deal here? she wondered, as she turned the knob, and steppedover the threshold.

The room was dimly lit.

"Mom?"

Maybe they were taking a nap... she looked over...

Oh, no.

_No. No. No. _

And, _oh shit!_

The next clear thought she had occurred as she stood on the landing back outside the bedroom, the door closed firmly behind her....

It was, _Breathe, Lorelai, or you're gonna pass out._

A few moments must have passed because when she turned her head at a small noise, she saw Emily standing beside her smiling.

"Oh, Jeez, Mom!" Lorelai grabbed at her heart. "You scared me..."

"Well, you didn't do wonders for your father and I a moment ago either..."

"Well, sorry about that."

She was having difficulty meeting her mother's gaze, so she looked down.

Emily's feet were bare.

She tried to remember the last time she had seen her mother's feet bare. Must have been ages ago. They were pretty good looking feet for a lady her age, and she actually kinda liked that color nail polish, hmm... wonder what it's called...?

"Lorelai, look at me," Emily interrupted her inner babble.

Lorelai looked up.

Surprisingly Emily only looked amused.

"You should knock before entering an occupied bedroom, Lorelai. Where are your manners?"

"I did knock. But there was no answer. And _my_ manners? What about _yours_? You've got guests down there, lady, and you're up here doing... up here doing..."

"Yes?" said Emily with an arched brow.

_Dad_

"Well, whatever it was has blinded me! And, oh-by-the-way, has my hair gone instantly white too? Because I swear to God, Mom..."

"Oh, Lorelai, grow up. Go down to our guests. Your father and I will be down in a moment."

"Uh, Mom?" said Lorelai as she glanced down at Emily's Chanel-styled St. John knit.

"What is it, Lorelai?" asked Emily, slightly irritated now.

"You might want to get a little practice in on that buttoning thing before you come down."

Emily glanced down at her askew jacket and blushed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Floyd, make me a double, will ya?" called Lorelai as she came back into the living room.

Rory looked up at her mother curiously. In fact, everyone seemed to be looking at her a bit oddly.

"Don't mind me, everyone! Just a temporary case of hysteria, it'll all be over soon," she smiled as she accepted a martini from Floyd then downed most of it.

"Lorelai has the best sense of humor," Jason said to his mother.

_It sounds like he's trying to sell her a used car._

"So Mom, are Grandma and Grandpa coming down?" asked Rory.

"Well, yes. Yes, they are, Rory. They just had a small problem with some... buttons. But, they'll have it taken care of soon, I'm sure."

_Smooth. _

She took another gulp.

"Wow, Floyd, I can certainly see why you like to make your own cocktails. Is there any vermouth in here at all?"

"Just a breath," disclosed Floyd.

"Hello, everyone, sorry to have kept you waiting, we've just had the worst problem with Richard's shoes," smiled Emily graciously as she swept in.

"Not buttons, Emily?" asked Carol, a little confused.

"Buttons? Where did you get a crazy idea like that?" asked Emily.

Lorelai polished off the martini completely then.

"I see that you all have drinks and are getting cozy. I'm so glad."

She's unflappable, thought Lorelai, you have to admire that.

"Floyd, I'd simply adore one of your legendary martinis, if you'll be a dear and pour me one!" Emily smiled in his direction.

"Coming right up."

"I'll check on dinner as soon as Richard is down."

"Did I just hear my name spoken by a sultry red head?" asked Richard as he strode into the roomsmiling. "Carol, lovely to see you again. Rory, Lane, glad you could both be here. Jason, is Floyd over there making a batch of his martinis?"

"Well, yes he is, Richard," replied Jason, wondering why his partner wasn't wearing a tie.

"I'd love to have one," said Richard rubbing his hands together greedily.

"Get in line, Richard," said Emily.

And they all laughed.

Except Lorelai.

I am going crazy, she thought.

And her father was avoiding contact with her, including that of the eye variety.

She was suddenly deeply grateful for this.

"How are your shoes, Richard?" asked Carol.

"My shoes? Well, they are just fine, Carol, thank you for asking," said Richard looking at her like she was a little off her rocker.

"Look, Richard, Floyd has finished the martinis," interrupted Emily hastily. "Now, why don't you sit and chat with our guests while I go check on dinner."

Lorelai stood at the back of the room and watched for awhile then.

She watched Floyd and Richard discuss business.

She watched Emily come back in to sit with Carol.

She watched Jason ask Rory about Yale.

She listened as Carol complimented Emily on the house and landscaping.

She watched again when Carol pulled out pictures of her new grandson in California and passed them around for all to coo over.

And then, of course, there was dinner, or the facade that was dinner.

Light, polite banter. Talk of the club and upcoming events. Four kinds of wine, one with each course.

She looked at her parents at the head and foot of the table then.

They were always sitting in these exact positions whenever she thought of them. She caught them then glancing at each other again, as they had more than once that night.

They love each other, she thought, and a warm feeling flowed through her at that. They love each other and they love this life.

And then Lorelai looked across at Jason, who was laughing with his mother. And she realized thathe loved this life too.

And then she caught her mother looking at her, as if to say, '_Here it is, Lorelai. For you_.'

She met her gaze and then... it all suddenly dawned on her.

Her mother had indeed done this for her!

She was having this family dinner for all of them because she wanted them all _to be a family_.

Oh, God, Emily was approving... Emily was encouraging... Emily thinks that Jason and I...

Oh, no, no, no!

"Excuse me," said Lorelai and she got up and hurried into her father's study.

She tried to breathe but all she could think was, _I am beneath contemptible_.

She paced back and forth before the leather sofa.

She'd only gone out with Jason in the first place to piss Emily off. Plain and simple. She'd been angry and had acted like a child.

Like some stupid frickin' teenager mouthing off or slamming a bedroom door. Emily was right. She was still sixteen. Especially in this house. If someone said 'white', she wanted to scream 'black!' just to show them that she could.

And then it had been fun with Jason.

Sneaky adult fun. But fun nevertheless.

But this was not what she wanted for the long term. She didn't want four different wines, and the club. She didn't want _events_. She wanted Stars' Hollow, and The Inn, and Sookie, and Luke and...

_Oh, crap, I have screwed up! _

Lorelai lifted her hands and pressed them to her temples.

"Lorelai?" she saw her father knock and enter at once. "Are you all right?"

"Could I have a scotch?" she asked him.

He looked at her a moment, then closed the door behind him and walked over to the small bar beside the desk and poured her a drink.

She accepted in gratefully and took a big gulp.

"Loreali, what is the matter with you? Your mother planned this beautiful dinner for you. To welcome the Stiles, to show you that we approve."

"_Do you_, Dad? Do you _approve_?" asked Lorelai, bitterness edging into her voice.

_Sixteen again_.

"Well, yes, Lorelai, I do. You know I think highly of Jason. And this romance of yours seems to have raised your mother's opinion of him as well. Though, I must say it was a mite sneaky of you to keep it from us for so long. But, we thought this would make you happy."

"_Happy? Approve_?" Lorelai repeated stupidly. "I'm glad you are happy and approving, Dad. Because I'm not!"

"You're not what? Lorelai, make sense!"

"Dad, I don't want to marry Jason!"

"Oh." Richard looked a little taken aback.

And then, of course, either because of the full moon or just because she walked through the front door in the first place, Jason walked into the room.

"Lorelai, your Mom is having dessert served. She wants you to come and see it before it is sliced. It's a three-tiered chocolate cake. Looks just like a little wedding cake. Mom thinks it's adorable. Are you trying to give Lorelai and I a hint of some kind, Richard?" asked Jason smiling.

_Why-the-hell-not?_ he mused happily. Why not think about it? Lorelai is great. Both families approve...

"Jason," began Richard solemnly (or was it disappointment? Lorelai wasn't sure)...

And then Lorelai had to stop her father, stop him from trying to clean her mess. She would never cease to disappoint him in life, this she knows, but she can at least show him that she is able to clean up her own mess when she has to.

"Jason," Lorelai cut Richard off. "You need to know now, I think, that I don't really see us married in the future."

"Oh. Okay..."

Not what he was expecting.

"Apparently everyone has this idea... I mean the cake and the dinner... and, poor Lane is here too..."

"Lorelai?..."

Just then Floyd poked his head into the study.

"The women are going on about this damn cake out here! Get back in here so we can get to the brandy, Richard."

"Jason," Lorelai felt her heart sink, "this is not going to work out..."

"Lorelai, just because your mother got a cake..." Jason was starting to panic a little.

"No, Jason it's not the cake, it's not the dinner, it's me, it's this..." and Lorelai impotently gestured around the room. "... It's Hartford, and the club, and four frickin' kinds of wine...!"

She was having trouble breathing now, and was pretty sure her that her cheeks were damp too.

"Mom? Are you coming?" Rory poked her head in then too.

"Jason, what is going on here?" asked Floyd.

Jason ignored them, "Lorelai, we can do whatever you want, we don't have to go the club, you don't have to eat the cake..."

"But you do, Jason. Want to eat the cake, I mean. You want the club _and_ the cake. At least I think you do. This is the life you want."

"Lorelai, I don't even like chocolate very much..." Jason tried.

"Jason, I kissed Luke! Got it? I _kissed_ him! I thought he was just my friend, but I just don't know anymore. I mean, he wears flannel and doesn't shave, and he doesn't even ever leave town. Except to go on frickin' cruises, and just look how that turned out! Oh God, Jason, I am so sorry! But, I kissed Luke, and we need to stop seeing each other. I don't know how to make you understand. I am low. I am dreadfully, horribly low, and you should be glad to be rid of me..."

They all stood aghast and frozen by this.

"_Mom_..." Rory gently broke the silence then.

But this only served to prompt her into action. Lorelai pushed passed them all and ran out into the hall where she met Emily who was waiting with her coat and purse and a triumphant smile on her face.

Lorelai met her gaze for one fleeting moment before grabbing them and hurrying out into the night.


	5. Night and Day V

_For cryin' out loud, what now? _

A guy really needs to complete a certain number of REM cycles in order to be at peak operating condition by morning.

He had carefully calculated the necessary number by doing extensive research online at the library, so he'd know just when he needed to be asleep...

And everyone around here always thought he was crazy.

Didn't have a steady job... Lived with his mother... blah, blah, blah...

But he knew to the contrary.

He knew he was a good son.

He had a girlfriend now.

Things were looking up.

And soon, if he just got the necessary amount of sleep, he'd have a new career as well.

_But no._

Because there _he_ was rounding the drive in his green truck. Like he owned the world. Like anyone who never played sports because of certain extenuating circumstances just weren't good enough.

_Just ignore him_.

Roll over, restart the relaxation tape on the walkman.

Get to sleep and it will all be good in the morning.

For tomorrow life would begin anew...

"Ouch!" he had to expel instead.

He pulled his earphones off just in time to hear the beginning of a rant. The sort of rant he had been hearing on a daily basis now for years....

"Damn it!" cursed Luke. "Who's there? I almost dropped this box... I swear to God.... _Kirk?! _What-the-hell are you doing here? And why on earth are you in a sleeping bag?"

"I was trying to sleep until you stepped on me," complained Kirk, as he sat up and rubbed his thigh.

"Kirk! What are you doing here?" repeated Luke as he tried to secure his hold on the box.

"I want to be first in line tomorrow morning. But I need my sleep..."

"First in line?"

"Yes."

_Ah, Jeez, you know you're gonna ask and regret it, Danes, so just get it over with. _

"First in line for what, Kirk?"

"The interview."

"Spit it out, Kirk, this box is heavy," growled Luke.

"Tomorrow morning at eight thirty, Michel begins conducting interviews for the housekeeper position. It behooves me to stand out. To show my aggressiveness. I did extensive research by watching 'The Apprentice' to prepare. I need my eagerness for this job to be clear so I can rise above the competition. The Donald says attitude is important. So, I am sleeping over on the porch here so I will be first in line."

"You want to be the housekeeper at the Dragonfly?"

"Yes, I even brought my own feather duster."

Kirk held up said item to illustrate his point.

"Why are you here, Luke? You've got a job already," he asked suspiciously.

"I'm delivering some glass for Mrs. Kim."

"Well, Lorelai's inside," said Kirk as he began re-arranging his pillows and rewinding his relaxation tape.

"Lorelai is _here?_"

"Yes, she dragged herself in about an hour ago."

"Dragged?"

"Yes, she was noticeably sad and enervated. I suggested a tepid bath with Epsom salts, and one ofthe newer waterproof mascaras to her. My girlfriend uses them exclusively. Lulu's soap operas make her quite emotional."

"Lorelai was crying?" asked Luke, sorting out the important information as he looked around, "I didn't see her jeep when I drove up..."

"She came in a cab."

"She came in a cab?"

"Yes."

"She came in a cab to the Inn?"

"Yes."

"And she was crying?"

"Yes."

"Kirk, go pick up the other box in the back of my truck and bring it in..._carefully_," said Luke as he tried to peer through The Dragonfly's front window .

"What if I lose my place in line?"

"Kirk!"

After Kirk and Luke had safely set the boxes of Depression glass inside the Inn, and Kirk had returned to his sleeping bag on the porch, Luke began to search for Lorelai.

First he saw her coat thrown over the bannister.

Then finally he followed a trail consisting of two high-heeled shoes, a purse, assorted crumpled tissues, and a Twinkie wrapper before he actually found her.

She was sitting on the floor in the middle of the service pantry in stockinged feet.

There was an enormous mound of white towels in front of her. She was clearly trying to fold them without much luck. He watched for a moment as she wiped at her noisy nose then hiked a thinstrap of her little black dress back up on her shoulder in frustration.

"Darn, darn, darn, diddily-darn!" she said to herself, as she was yet again unable to get the corners of the little hand towel to meet up.

"_Lorelai._.." he said softly so as not to scare her.

"Luke!" she looked up at him and hitched out a little sob. "I am so glad you are here! Come help me, please. I am trying to fold these towels but something is wrong... They don't line up right."

She frowned and tried again.

Luke crossed over and sat next to her on the floor.

"Lorelai, are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I just really want to get these towels folded. They delivered them yesterday and I got them all washed. All one hundred and fifty, my friend. But, they must have shrunk or something, because I can't get them to fold straight," she sniffed and tried yet again to make her shaking hands do her bidding.

"Here, let me," he said.

Luke took the towel from her gently, folded it perfectly, and lay it on the floor between them.

Lorelai looked down at the towel dumbly.

"How did you do that?" she asked softly. "Because I have been trying for twenty minutes and I couldn't..."

Her voice then cracked into silence.

"Lorelai, what happened tonight?"

"Do you see the sweet little dragonfly we had embroidered on them, Luke?"

"Lorelai..."

"It cost a bit extra, but was completely worth it, I think. We'll have the same on the linen napkins for the dining room..."

"Lorelai..." Luke tried again, this time resting his hand on her forearm.

Lorelai lifted her head and looked at him, eyes streaming a mess down her face.

"Don't you think they're pretty, Luke?"

He sighed, "Yes, Lorelai, I do."

"It's so exciting. I mean towels kind of make it real, you know? A _real_ Inn."

"Yep."

Lorelai looked down again, this time focusing on his hand resting on her arm. It felt warm and strong. But she was pretty sure that warm and strong were not what she deserved right now.

Luke just watched and waited.

And they sat like this for awhile.

"I found something out tonight, " she finally said, her head still down.

"What's that?"

She looked up at him seriously.

"Honesty is over-rated."

"Okay."

"As are Floyd's martinis."

_Okay._

"And as for the honesty thing, not terribly original or profound, I'll admit that to you right away. But, you know, '_Damned if you do, Damned if you don't_'... I mean my mother is the puppet mistress. She can _work_ those strings, baby. She could write for Alias! But it doesn't matter if I blurt the truth in front of hundreds of witnesses, or even if my mother _is _Machiavelli incarnate. It still comes down to just two roads. Different paths leading to the same destination: Everyone getting hurt in the end. But, you know, you gotta be honest... in life, I mean... Otherwise, what is the point? What is the point then, Luke?"

"Did someone get hurt tonight?"

She looked away.

"Mom?!"

They both turned to look at the door just as Rory came in.

"Oh, thank God! Mom, I have been so worried about you!"

Lorelai got to her feet with Luke's help and rushed into her daughter's arms.

"Mommy really screwed up, Rory," she said into Rory's hair.

Rory stroked Lorelai's back, "No, you didn't. It's all right. You had to do what your heart toldyou. And, besides, you were set up."

Lorelai pulled away from Rory and looked at her, "It doesn't matter if I was. I shouldn't have done it that way. Not in the middle of a public hysterical babble..."

"Well, okay, maybe you have a point there," Rory had to admit.

"Oh, God, Rory!-_-Lane!_–I forgot about Lane! I left her right there in the lion's den. They areprobably tearing at her bones now, fighting for every little sinew, gnawing for marrow..."

"For God's sake, Mom! I just took Lane home."

"Oh... good," breathed Lorelai. "Was she all right?"

"I think the flashbacks will decrease over time."

"Is anyone going to tell me what happened tonight?" demanded Luke from where he remained on the floor."

"Oh, gosh," laughed Lorelai a little ruefully. "Where to start? Oh, I know! How about when I walked in on _my parents having sex?!"_

"_Mom!_"

"I mean I always knew Emily was a little domineering..."

"I beg you! Stop now!" shouted Rory.

"Hmm... Not what Dad was saying..."

"I will leave," threatened Rory. "I will leave you alone in your _crisis._.."

Lorelai ignored her and looked at Luke now, "And then there is the part where I told everyone that I kissed you."

Luke looked back at her at this and Rory looked back and forth between them, trying to interpret the moment.

Lorelai assessed the moment herself, then turned back to Rory.

"Okay, not to wallow or dwell here people, but can either of you please explain to me why I am destined to publicly crush and humiliate every man who ever comes near me?"

Luke shifted uncomfortably at this.

"Mom, it's not like that..."

"Oh, but it is, my friend, it is. I am the Black Widow!"

"You are not the Black Widow."

Luke got up.

"All right, enough! Lorelai, go into the bathroom and wash your face. Rory, go into the kitchen and get out the coffee."

"I need to finish folding the towels..." protested Lorelai.

"No you don't," he said as he picked out a washcloth and hand towel from the pile and handed them to her.

Then he walked over to the pantry shelves and took down one of the many small baskets filled and ready for the rooms: 'Dragonfly face soap, shampoo, conditioner'... the usual junk. He handed one to her as well.

"But, Luke..."

"Now," he said.

And both women scurried.

"Bossy..." muttered Lorelai.

And so Luke did what he did best: He made coffee and prepared to listen.

As he and Rory sat at the kitchen table waiting for Lorelai, Rory tried to explain what had happened at the Gilmore home that night in a little more detail. It was a little hard to piece together but two things became clear from the narrative.

First, Lorelai had broken up with Jason in front of most of the assembly. And second, Emily had been trying to encourage the relationship with some sort of chocolate wedding cake which, of course, freaked Lorelai out.

"The thing I don't get, Luke, is why Grandma was suddenly so gung-ho. I mean she never liked Jason before," Rory added as a final note.

Luke felt a tightening in his chest at this.

_How many near-weddings is it going to take for you, Danes? How many before you get off your ass?_

Lorelai reappeared then, subdued, but with a clean face, and sat down at the table to gratefully accept the mug of coffee Luke placed in front of her.

After a few moments of silence, she began, "Rory, I'll have to talk to Jason. I have to make it allright... Apologize."

Rory nodded at this.

And they were quiet again.

"Lorelai, where is your car?" Luke asked, always more comfortable in the practical realm.

"It's in the Starbucks' parking lot in Hartford."

Luke lifted his brows, waiting for the explanation.

Lorelai sighed.

"I was upset. My hands were shaking and I'd had half a gin and tonic, a martini, and one sip each of four different wines... Oh, and a big shot of scotch. I didn't think I should drive. So I stopped and called a cab. His name was Frank."

"The cab?" asked Rory.

"The cab _driver_. He has four sisters and three daughters, so he really understands women."

"Yeah, driving a cab probably gives you great insight," mused Rory.

"He asked for my number," frowned Lorelai.

"For God's sake!" Luke let out.

"What?" asked Lorelai.

"Lorelai, are you sober now?" he asked.

"Unfortunately," she nodded.

"All right," he stood up. "Let's go get your car."

"But..." began Lorelai and then relented saw the look in Luke's eye, "Okay, okay..." she hastily agreed. "Rory where are you going?"

"Well, I have a study group tomorrow, but..."

"No. No. Go..."

"But..."

"No, honey, you've been in this enough. You go back to school and just be sure to drive safely,"said Lorelai taking her daughter in her arms.

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too."

"Call me if you need me."

"I will." Lorelai assured her.

"Oh, and Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is Kirk in a sleeping bag on the porch?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke took a sidelong glance at Lorelai and sighed before returning his eyes to the road.

He couldn't quite sort out what all this meant.

Clearly the Gilmores were pushing Lorelai toward Jason. And, why not? He was rich and in business with her father. Just the right ingredients for a cozy inbred rich-people marriage.

Though he knew with certainty that wasn't what Lorelai wanted.

He had watched her struggle to earn her own spot in the world for years now. Sure, she bubbled and laughed along the surface but underneath he knew that her conviction for her own life was deep.

And it did not in any way revolve around Hartford society.

It revolved around creating a safe haven for Rory. It revolved around a completely different set of priorities than those established by her parents. And those priorities had more to do with hamburgers than caviar, or whatever-the-hell it was that they ate up there.

He sneaked another peek at her. She was staring at the road lost in thought. He could imagine that she was trying to phrase the apology to Jaosn, trying to figure out how to fix it with words.

She was always sure that she could fix things with words.

He had never been a word-guy. A rant-guy, sure. But not a thoughtful 'let's-share-with-words' kind of guy.

Which was why he was sitting here now, after all these years, waiting for a divorce to come through from a woman he'd never loved, knocking on forty, and with nothing to show for himself except one hastily grabbed kiss with the woman he had been wanting for years.

_Oh shit_. He had been wanting her for years.

He hadn't really pushed that thought to the front of his brain before and he didn'tmuch want to now.

Not now when everything was more uncertain than ever.

And later, as he followed her taillights back to Stars' Hollow and watched her jeep disappear past the diner and around the square, he felt himself lose grip of that one bit of certainty he'd had about himself.

About her.

And about ever reaching out for her... maybe at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday morning was the usual rush at the diner. The usual irritations.

He was getting increasingly pissed with himself for looking up every frickin' time the door jingled.

Of course she wasn't coming in. He knew that.

He took a breath and tried to resign himself to it.

To his life as usual.

To just getting on with it. Maybe once the hot weather set in and the tourists turned back east to the water, he could take a little time and go to the cabin. He hadn't been there in over a year. Nicole had liked going to a nice ski lodge now and then, but a fishing cabin had not been her cup of tea.

But he was his own man, now. If he wanted to go to his cabin, he could. He could catch fish, then clean and eat them with no worries for anyone else's delicate sensibilities. He actually had a pretty good life, when he thought about it. A good business, a nice place to live. If he could just focus on work then everything else would evaporate.

At least that's what he was trying to convince himself of. He almost had too by the mid afternoon lull.

If only he hadn't looked up just in time to see the over-priced black foreign car drive into the square.

A moment later Jason walked in.

Luke eyed him from behind the counter.

Jason crossed over, "Two coffees to go, please."

Luke turned to fill the cups and then turned back.

Jason handed him a fifty dollar bill, "Keep the change," he said, looking Luke directly in the eye.

And then he left.


	6. Night and Day VI

Something, somebody must know what—probably some scientist who studies the effects of the sun on mood—Something about this time of year makes things a little easier, a little better. Not so hard to bear.

_Something._

For Lorelai, who loved winter best, the coziness and snow, it was paradoxically about the flowers. About the possibility of them. And the trees coming back. And new lighter clothes...

Not that she had time for any of that these days.

She was swamped. Daily inundations of fiddly little details needing her constant attention.

For instance: Who was going to seal the grout in all the freshly laid tile?

You really need two applications by hand with a couple of hours to dry in between, something the owner was supposed to take care of after the tile guys left. And not something you want to ignore either, not unless you like that grungy look in your bathrooms.

How the hell was she going to get the grout sealed in fourteen bathrooms?

And the ceiling fans hadn't been wired to double switches as she had paid extra for.

Double switch plates were in each room all right, but they both turned on the fan and light simultaneously. Lorelai spent nearly an hour with Howard the electrician on the phone about this.

"One switch should work the light, the other the fan. No one is going to want a ceiling fan on in December. ------Well, Howard I know you want to go to the lake to try out your new jet ski, but I really need this taken care of. We had an understanding, pal."

But because it was Spring all these complications weren't really so horrible.

They were now two weeks away from opening the Inn. And they _were_ gonna make it.

Come hell or high water, and Kirk too, they were gonna make it.

They had to. They were completely booked now for the first six weekends running.

And, yeah, there was the personal stuff still hanging over her too.

It had been a week to the day now since the episode she now referred to as _'Emily's Entrapment_.'

And there was no way in hell she was going to dinner tonight. Emily could just Kiss her Ass on that one. And Lorelai just left that thought hanging there. She resigned herself to it.

Resigned herself to the fact that some things will never change and maybe there wasn't much point in getting into any further flap about it.

Even Rory understood this and could only hope that this was a hiatus of some kind and that detente would eventually be reached.

She sure wasn't looking forward to going to dinner on her own, though.

And it was almost exactly a week now too since the Jason summit.

He had come running to her home the next day with coffee, trying so hard to understand, to negotiate. Heartbreakingly earnest. But Lorelai couldn't go back and it wasn't even about her parents.

It was about truth.

About knowing and facing that Jason just wasn't _it._ And that she was at the point in her life where that was what she sought.

They had parted amicably, actually.

Sort of.

And after it all she wasn't entirely certain that Jason didn't harbor some kind of hope that she might come around. But there was nothing she could do about that but let time wear him down.

And that made her terribly sad.

But Spring and time would somehow make it easier, she hoped. She was a little guilty about that. It shouldn't be made easier---hurting someone. So she tried to take solace in the fact that this would have been the eventual outcome anyway.

And then it was only a week until the opening.

And the only thing that neither time nor Spring had eased for Lorelai, was Luke.

The heart-tightening problem of Luke.

And this weighed upon her.

She hadn't been to the diner. She hadn't even seen him since he'd taken her to pick up her car in Hartford that night. It wasn't that she was avoiding him per se.

Only she was.

She had excellent excuses, though. The craziness of the Inn, and the mutual plan she and Sookie had formed to feed the workers breakfast and lunch in order to bribe them into finishing up on time.

But she hadn't been completely rude.

She was keenly aware that Luke had, once again, bailed her out. So she'd had Kirk deliver an extra large be-ribboned jug of Mega Man Protein Powder to him at the diner one afternoon.

She'd even attached a Spongebob post-it to it by way of a witty thank you note, albeit hastily written.

And through all this, somewhere in the back of her head, nagged a memory. A memory of sitting on a bench in her Inn's garden and thinking maybe, just maybe Luke could be _it_.

And then.... _what if he was?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For Luke, Spring mostly meant good business.

The tourists poured in to quaint towns like Stars' Hollow to see flowers springing from bulbs, to buy overpriced useless 'country' stuff, and to breathe 'natural' air.

Good business meant keeping busy and keeping busy was rated very high in his book these days.

It's not that he was avoiding Lorelai.

Only he was.

He just didn't know anything about anything anymore and so fell into the reliable rut of waiting it out. It was a comfortable place for him to be.

So he worked and he waited.

Sure, there was the usual crap to deal with. And some new crap too. His sister was getting married. She was marrying that TJ-Gary-Etch-a-Sketch guy and tonight was the bachelor party at some awful bar in Hartford. And Jess was going to be there, and Jeez, he really did not want to go. But Liz seemed so happy, so sure. Then again, she always did. So, go he must.

It was late Friday afternoon and Lane came in for the dinner shift at four.

"Hey, Luke," she smiled. "What time do you have to leave?"

Luke groaned which gave Lane's smile a sympathetic cast.

"Luke, you have to go—it's for your sister."

"A party at a bar where a bunch of drunken men ogle half-dressed women who are probably just scraping by on tips to singlehandedly support their latch-key children is _not_ for my sister."

"Wow. That's really seeing the seedy side," said Lane thoughtfully. "But on the brighter side, I think you've got the makings of a good country song."

Luke had to smile a little at that. Lane was a great kid.

"It doesn't really matter what time I turn up for this thing, so I'll see you guys through the rush and then leave about seven-thirty or eight. Do you remember where the cash register key is?"

"Yes, Luke, don't worry. Cesar, Sam and I will be fine. Oh, before I forget, I saw Jerry on the way so I grabbed your mail for you," she said pulling it out of her back pocket and handing it over.

"Thanks," said Luke. "He's always late on Friday."

Luke began flipping through. Bills, circulars, and... huh... he slide his thumb under an envelope flap... Yep, there it was... from the great state of Connecticut: his final declaration of divorce.

Wow.

Nicole must have pulled some strings to expedite things. He sure as hell hadn't been expecting this so soon. But there it was.

Lane had noticed. "Sorry, Luke," she said quietly.

He nodded at her, not really knowing what he felt. Sad, he guessed.

Then he saw yet another envelope at the bottom of the pile. He recognized the embossed Dragonfly on the flap—it matched the towels. He opened it up and saw that Lorelai and Sookie were inviting him to the Inn's opening party...

'_In honor of all those who have helped make our dream come true.._.'

Lorelai had added a note by hand at the bottom of the printed invitation,

'_This means you Mister Backwards-Baseball-Cap-Coffee-Man! Please, Please, Please Come! (and wipe that Dirty! smirk off your face) You don't even have to wear a tie, not until we find a flannel one that is. I wonder if they even make flannel ties?---L.'_

Luke smiled. Only Lorelai could babble in a note.

He set the invitation down and looked at it next to the divorce decree.

There it was in black and white. In a nutshell.

Opposites. Like night and day.

And suddenly he knew that he needed to pour some starch on his spine and choose happiness in his life already.

Waiting wasn't enough any more. Just not enough. So hokey as it was, he needed to make the choice to be happy, whatever happened.

Otherwise, what was the point?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rush ended early that night.

Everyone had already been in and many had gone on to sit in the park to enjoy the evening.

Luke looked around. Everything was pretty cleanbut he had no desire to go up and change yet.

"Hey, Lane," he called. "Did you get dinner yet?"

"No!" she called from the kitchen. "Ceasar and Tom are just finishing."

"Get what you want and have Ceasar make me a turkey sandwich with fries, will ya?"

"Sure!"

A bit later as they sat at a table together eating, Lane eyed Luke's fries.

"I didn't know you ate fries, Luke."

He shrugged, "Sometimes. There'll be a lot of alcohol tonight."

"Lining your stomach?"

"Something like that. Not that I really plan on drinking much."

"So, the wedding's tomorrow?" asked Lane around her bite of cheeseburger—one of the few perks she'd discovered living away from Mama Kim–greasy food whenever she wanted it!

"Yeah, at the church in town here. Apparently it's been some sort of dream of hers. I can't believeshe's having a church wedding at this point, after the life she's lived, but it's what she wants."

Luke took a drink of his iced tea.

"Are you taking Lorelai?" asked Lane innocently enough.

Luke set his glass down and looked at her a moment.

"Excuse me?"

Oops.

"Well, since she broke up with Jason and everything... And then Rory told me that Lorelai told everybody that night that you and she had, well, kissed. And then when Jason, Mr. Gilmore and Mr. Stiles were all yelling at each other in the office after Lorelai left, Mrs. Gilmore went in and broke it up saying that no one could help it if she was in love with someone else... Lorelai, that is, not Mrs. Gilmore....And, I'm not making any sense so I'll just shut up now..."

Silence.

"...Luke, I'm really sorry! It's none of my business. Do you think we could just pretend that I didn't say any of that?" she looked up at him pleadingly.

The look on Luke's face was unreadable.

"I don't see how, but let's try," he said after a moment.

Lane nodded gratefully and ate the rest of her dinner as quickly as she could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so it ended up being another helluva Friday night for everyone.

Luke went upstairs to shower, shave (he figured he should) and change. He grabbed the usual black sweater and black pants out of his closet that Lorelai had bought him years ago and absently wondered if they were still in style or not. He should ask her, but the mocking cost of that would be too high.

He sighed. Was he even ever going to see her again? She hadn't been in to the diner in nearly two weeks. And he wanted to see her. He really did. He knew she was busy but they had been friends before... before whatever it was had happened.

He didn't know what he was gonna say or do when he did see her, but he could figure that out then.

But Emily had said that Lorelai loved someone else...?

How could that have possibly worked into her scheme for bringing Jason and Lorelai together? Was she trying to make Jason jealous? Why would she try to make someone Lorelai had just publicly dumped jealous? That seemed too cruel even by Emily Gilmore standards.

What was now clear was that, despite Jason's adolescent parade through the diner the morning after, he was clearly out of the picture now.

Luke smiled a little fiendishly at that.

Petty yes, but satisfying.

_Ahgh! Lorelai, Lorelai, Lorelai_...

Enough already.

He shook his head then. Jeez, if he'd had any brains at all he would have run away from these Gilmore women a long time ago.

_But what fun would that have been? _he heard Lorelai's voice whisper in his ear.

Luke grabbed his keys and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For Lorelai's part, she planned on working the night away. Why not? It was easier than thinking and this was the second official Friday night in a row of _Emily Can Kiss My Ass_.

So she donned old jeans, a Hello Kitty sweatshirt, covered her hair with a bandana and snapped on a pair of rubber gloves. She popped Barry Manilow (a guilty pleasure) into the boom box and walked into the largest downstairs bathroom the Inn had to offer, king-sized bottle of grout sealer in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Gilmores, on the other hand, were having Duck l'Orange tonight, a specialty of the new cook. It was pretty good, though the conversation decidedly less than riveting.

Rory couldn't help it.

She had never been a grudge holder but she was not happy with her grandmother. This was more than the usual Lorelai vs. Emily flyweight match. This was serious. This was '_Emily Can Kiss My Ass_' mode.

And Emily was uncomfortable and distracted.

True, she had staged a coup d'etat, she was willing to admit that. Well, in her own fashion, anyway. And only to Richard. But, things had not turned around the way they were supposed to.

She had perhaps underestimated her daughter's stubborness. Something she'd have sworn on a stack of _Town and Countrys_ that she'd never do.

After dinner the three present and accounted for Gilmores adjourned to the living room for coffee.

Where they all sat in silence, their small talk petered out, until the doorbell rang. A moment later the maid ushered in Jason who quickly apologized for interrupting their evening but asked to see Richard privately. He had some documents he wanted him to see.

And then Rory had enough. She begged leave, and wasn't lying by saying she was tired and wanted to get back to the dorm to sleep.

"Aren't you going to Stars' Hollow tonight?" asked Emily.

Rory looked up at her, this being the first near-mention of Lorelai she'd heard from either of her grandparents in over two weeks.

"Mom is working at the Inn tonight. She's sealing the grout in the bathrooms," Rory told her.

Emily's eyes widened but for once she held her tongue.

Rory was actually impressed by this show of self control.

"I'm going over tomorrow afternoon to help out. Mom has a wedding in the morning."

"Oh? Who is getting married?"

"Luke's sister."

"Is your mother going with Luke?"

"No, I don't think she's even seen him in a couple of weeks. We're not even really sure why Mom was invited. She's only met the woman once."

"Oh. You're not going?"

"I wasn't invited and I didn't really want to meet her anyway."

Emily nodded suddenly remembering who the bride was the mother of.

And then Rory said goodnight and left.

Emily sat lost in thought for a few moments until she heard Richard calling her to join them in the study.

She sighed, got up and went in to Richard and Jason.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke drove home later that night.

The bar had been God-awful. Lap dancing and mud-wrestling women, TJ and Jess fighting, he and Jess fighting... The worst. He hadn't even wanted to go in the first place, damn it. And if he'd ever had any hope at all for Jess... He sighed remembering his failure there yet again...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai fell into her bed in the small hours, aching everywhere, damn it, and not smelling so great either...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily, however, had gained a renewed zeal. So she lay awake thinking things through. Lorelai was her only daughter, damn it. And so she must press on. And press on she would, for tomorrow she would go to Stars' Hollow...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Wow, looks like the whole town turned out_.

Looks like the groom has a pretty big family, too.

Hmm, also looks like no one told Kirk that only the bridal party were going to be in costume.

Oh, well... Que sera, sera... it just adds to the entertainment factor in my opinion, poor slob.

Oh, there's Ruth Cassinni and Hank Cooper over there...

Oh, and who is that blonde with Jerry?

Note to self: Get scoop on that.

Oh, the music! I love this part...

Oh, Liz looks very nice. Good move, not wearing white...

And, Luke... ooo la la! But that man gets hunkier every day. If Lorelai doesn't put the moves on him soon, I will. Older women are very chic these days. If Demi can do it, so can I, darling.

Umm hmm, I could show him a few tricks, yes I could... I have Milton Berle's testimonial on that.

And why is Lorelai sitting in the back? That woman sometimes does not have the brains God gave a cat. She should be closer, on the aisle, legs crossed, skirt a little high...

If I still had legs like that...

Aw, now that was sweet—the way Luke kissed his sister before handing her off to the groom like that...

Oh, I do love a wedding, though not as much as a honeymoon, perhaps...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke came back into the church.

Everyone had gone to the reception now and he was supposed to bring the flower arrangements over in the back of his truck. He didn't mind. It was a relief actually to have a break from the chaos.

And had Patty actually just squeezed his ass in the crush outside?

Nope, did not even want to think about that.

He grabbed some baskets of flowers and took them out to the truck. On his return trip down the aisle, he noticed someone still in the corner of the back pew.

It was Lorelai.

Her chin on her chest, sound asleep.

He smiled, and watched her for a moment before bending over and picking up the remaining basket of flowers. Then he walked over to her pew and side-stepped in to be closer to her. Once there, he set the basket down with a bit of an intentional thud.

Lorelai started and looked up, "Hey there, stranger," she said with a sleepy smile. "I don't know the protocol here—am I supposed to congratulate the brother of the bride?"

Luke sat next to her and sighed.

"How the hell did you sleep through that trumpet thing?"

Lorelai smiled again.

"It was difficult. I wasn't quite prepared for the pageantry element of the festivities. Did the men really wear long velvet cloaks to weddings during the Renaissance? And what about the purple feathers in their hats? I mean where would you even get a purple feather during the Renaissance?"

"Beats the hell out of me. I'm still trying to understand why grown people want to dress up to celebrate a time of plague and non-existent sanitation."

Lorelai frowned, "Yes, well I'm glad the realism wasn't taken to that extreme. I've never been to a theme wedding before. I about jumped out of my skin when Kirk yelled 'Huzza!'"

"You managed to fall asleep after that though," said Luke looking at her.

"Did anyone else notice?" she blushed.

"I doubt it, the big banners on tall sticks were a little distracting," he comforted.

Lorelai nodded.

"But you were watching me?" she asked, looking back at him.

He nodded, "I was."

Silence.

"I didn't drool or anything, did I?" She finally smiled.

He smiled back, "I missed you."

"I've missed you too," she said sincerely. "Luke, I'm sorry about the divorce..."

"How did you...? Nevermind. Jeez, I hate this town..."

Lorelai wisely changed the subject, "I saw Jess down there."

"Yes, I'm sure you did."

"You and he were the only ones in the wedding not wearing costumes."

"Yeah, well, we actually agreed on something for a change. There was no way in hell either of us were going to wear tights."

Lorelai nodded, "Well, your tux looks nice."

"I look miserably uncomfortable in it."

Lorelai laughed, "You're right! You do!"

Luke smiled at this, "If only Emily knew that I was wearing a black tie before six in the evening..."

"She and Queen Elizabeth would have heart attacks!"

"They just might," he agreed.

"Oh! Let's call and tell them then!"

"Things still bad there?"

"Oh, honey, they were never good—but now, they're just... well, _nothing_."

Luke nodded.

They paused here, happy to be together in the quiet.

"I guess I need to get over to the stupid reception. This Renaissance wedding is going to culminate in Carrie Duncan's backyard. Fifty gallons of chilli, and all the beer you can drink. Pretty damn classy."

Lorelai smiled, "It does have that ring of historical authenticity."

"You coming? I could drive you over..." said Luke standing.

_Did that sound hopeful or desperate?_

Lorelai shook her head, "It sounds great but I have to get back to work." She stood up too.

Luke nodded and walked her out to her car.

"What are you working on today?"

"I have to do the second coat of grout sealer in all the bathrooms."

Luke lifted his brows and smiled an amused kind of smile.

"What? I am a modern woman! How hard is it? You just dab it on with a sponge..."

"Umm Hmm," nodded Luke. "Ruined your manicure didn't it?"

"Right through my frickin' rubber gloves! I mean who-the-hell knew you had to seal grout? Seal an envelope, seal a deal, my-lips-are-sealed, sure..."

Luke laughed, "I could come over and help you."

"And let you miss Renaissance chilli and beer? I don't think so," smiled Lorelai.

They paused a moment here before Luke ended it, "I'm pretty sure you and I are overdue for a conversation." He looked at her directly.

Lorelai nodded reluctantly, "It does seem that fate likes to throw up these roadblocks."

"Fate? Hmm..." said Luke.

"Why don't you come find me later this evening? Rory's coming home to help me out."

Luke nodded, set the flowers down, and opened her door for her, but not before taking her handin his.

She looked down at their linked hands and then back up at him.

He gazed back steadily.

And there he was, just about the dearest friend she ever had, making her tummy flip and her toes curl...

"I do believe wearing a tux has emboldened you, Mr. Danes.."

He responded by bravely lifting his other hand to gently cradle her cheek.

_It was incredibly soft._

He held his breath and watched then as Lorelai tilted her head back slightly, closed her eyes and breathed deep, then nestled her face into his warm touch...

And that's when she felt his lips lightly and quickly on hers, followed immediately by the thousand tiny shivers down her back which weren't going to go awayfor a very, very long time.

When she opened her eyes he was standing so exactly as he had been before, she wondered briefly if it had been real.

But then he smiled and she had to smile back at him.

_Definitely, real._

"Next time, I want your eyes open," he said. And then, "I'll see you later."

And with that he handed her into the car and she then somehow found a way to turn it on and drive home.


	7. Night and Day VII

It's here! It's here! It's _here!_

"It's really here, Lorelai!" Sookie finally squealed it out loud.

"I know," said Lorelai, and she put her arm around her friend's shoulders and squeezed.

They were standing on the front step of The Dragonfly.

The gleaming, new and improved, clean-wood-smelling Dragonfly.

It was finished.

The windows sparkled, the paint shone, the shutters were hanging at sharp right angles.

Finally it was finished!

(Well, except for the second sealing of the bathroom grout; the unpacking and placing of all the lamps and bulbs for the lamps, oh and chandeliers, too; hanging the towels in the bathrooms; putting flowers in the vases—not to be done until opening day, anyway; unpacking and cataloguing the flatware; and about a thousand other little details...)

Other than that, The Dragonfly was completely finished!

They were currently watching the unloading of her crown jewel: The enormous fan-shaped stained glass window to go above the front door.

"It's so beautiful!" Sookie squeaked again and clapped like a child too.

Lorelai tried to remain cool, but, couldn't deny the importance of the moment.

She didn't want to, anyway. She had waited so long. And though it was not as dramatic as the birth of her child, it was nevertheless a birth.

Here was the long-sought dream coming to fruition. She had indeed labored for it. Having cried and shouted, despaired, and been angry with loved ones along the way. It had been wonderful and horribly hard, just as giving birth is. But they were here now, and she for one was stronger for it.

That was the beginning of the next chapter of her life sitting out there in a small flatbed truck, about to be fork-lifted over and placed atop the front door.

She was proud and thrilled at once.

And to perfect the moment, she watched Rory's car pull into the circular gravel drive. To lessen the perfection, Paris got out with her.

The girls watched the three men at the truck struggle with the restraints holding the stained glass piece in place, then walked over to Sookie and Lorelai.

"Join our hug, gals!" said Sookie happily.

Rory stepped to the other side of Lorelai and slid her slim arm around her mother's waist. Paris walked awkwardly to Rory and finally decided to just link her arm through that of her friend.

They all stood and admired in silence for a moment.

"Oh Mom, it's beautiful!"

"I know," nodded Lorelai as she gazed at the piece. "The artist did a wonderful job. I didn't think it would make me feel so emotional—just looking at it, I mean."

And all four women squeezed their arms just a little tighter around one another.

"It looks just like the trees around Stars' Hollow, and right there's the bridge over the lake, and a dragonfly! How did she get the colors of the dragonfly's wings like that? They're almost iiridescent." awed Rory as took in the wonderful scenic glass.

"She layered the colors somehow."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

And they gazed a moment longer.

"If we stand like this much longer, I call Carrie!" said Lorelai finally.

"Miranda!" said Paris immediately.

"Ooo! I want to be the one who has all the kinky sex," said Sookie.

"You guys are certifiable, you know that don't you?" said Rory.

"Ah, loosen up, Mary," said Paris.

"That's _Charlotte_."

And thus the moment was over.

"So Paris, it's nice to see you," said Lorelai.

"I hope you don't mind my coming along with Rory," said Paris.

"No, not at all, as long as you understand that once on the property you are eligible for labor conscription."

"I have no problem with that at all. I was foreperson of a Habitat for Humanity team for three consecutive summers," Paris assured her. "In fact I only have a few more hours to complete before I'm eligible for my welding certification."

"Well, that's very... Flashdance of you, I suppose," said a startled Lorelai as she turned to her daughter with raised brows.

"Tell you later," mouthed Rory.

Lorelai nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later found Paris laying out an improved organizational system for the various pantries, as an extremely impressed Sookie started dinner for them all.

While upstairs Lorelai and Rory were on their hands and knees sponging the grout sealant onto the decorative tiles in the bathroom.

"Thank God, I couldn't afford to put all the tile in I wanted to," grunted Lorelai.

"I can't believe you did all the first coats yourself," said Rory.

"When this is over, I am so returning to my natural disposition."

"Lazy?"

"You got it, sister-friend."

"So what's up with Paris?" asked Lorelai as she moved around the base of the pedestal sink.

"Two things primarily. The first being the continuation of the fan fiction brouhaha with Tanna."

"Tanna's standing up to her, huh?"

"Yes. She is of the 'If you can't say something nice...' camp."

"Right. But we all know that Paris lives in a kind of boot camp hell where people gleefully scream at each other to motivate improvement."

"Correct," confirmed Rory. "Paris' position is that the button at the bottom of the page says 'Review' not 'Brown Nose'."

"Poor Tanna. What's the second thing?"

"Asher had some mild angina and was at the hospital, and has subsequently gone to stay with his daughter to rest and have some more out-patient testing."

"Okay, a nineteen year old should just not be with someone who is old enough for angina."

"Yeah well, tell that to Paris."

After this they worked quietly for a few more moments.

"Mom?" began Rory bravely then. She had, after all, been considering this for awhile now.

"Yes?"

"You want us to be able to talk about everything, right?"she asked seriously.

"You're scaring me a little here, Rory," said Lorelai turning around to peer at her.

"Do you or do you not want us to be able to talk about everything?"

"Well, of course I do. But I thought we did---do talk about everything. I mean I know I've been

pretty wrapped up finishing the Inn, but... Rory, has something happened?" Lorelai put down her

sponge and scooted over to sit in front of Rory.

Rory turned around to face her.

"Nothing has happened to me, Mom. But something has happened to you, and if you want us to talk about everything, that needs to work both ways."

"Me? What do you want to talk about?"

"It's just whenever I bring it up, you shut me out, and I don't want you to shut me out any more. I mean, I know you're probably shutting me out because you've got this Herculean Denial thing

going on, and therefore don't even know what you're feeling yourself. But I think I can't let you do that any more. I think we need to talk."

"I'm getting a little freaked out here, Rory. What is it you want to talk about? Is this about your grandmother?..." asked Lorelai.

"No. It's about Luke. More specifically, You and Luke..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily Gilmore sighed as she pulled into the town square of Star's Hollow.

She still didn't really know what she was going to do. Lorelai would not respond well to any sort of maneuvering. She'd almost ferreted out her hand completely at the Stiles dinner.

Lorelai did not respond well to direct confrontation, either.

Truth was, Lorelai did not respond well no matter how Emily approached her, and that was the simple truth of it. Lorelai only wanted her mother in her life on her own terms. And this had been the source of all discord, since the beginning.

Well, that and the fact that they seemed to appreciate completely opposite things in life.

She parked and walked over to Luke's diner.

Her agenda was not specific, but she was thinking about talking to Luke first. She entered and walked over to the counter where Lane was ringing up an early dinner customer. Emily selected a stool and sat primly as she waited for her to finish.

Lane came over as soon as she spotted her.

"Mrs. Gilmore, how nice to see you," said Lane trying not to sound surprised.

"Hello, Lane. May I have a cup of coffee with cream, please?"

"Of course. Coming right up!"

Lane set a mug before Emily and filled it to capacity and set a small cream pitcher down as well.

"May I get you anything else?" asked Lane.

"No thank you," said Emily into her sip. _Goodness, but Luke's coffee was delicious_.

"Is Luke here?" she finally added casually then.

Lane began wiping the counter.

"No, his sister got married this morning so he's probably still at the reception. I'm not sure when he's getting back."

"Lane, I want to apologize to you for the frightful scene at our home the night you came to dinner."

"That's okay, Mrs. Gilmore. Since _Dynasty_ went off the air almost before I was born, I now feel up to snuff."

"Lane, you've lived here all your life, haven't you?" Emily went on thoughtfully.

Lane nodded, "Just about. Rory and I met in kindergarten."

"I want you to understand that I'm not asking you this next question out of some sort of prurient curiosity..."

"Okay," said Lane suddenly a little nervous.

"But, how long has Luke known Lorelai and Rory?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And so," concluded Lorelai, "I don't know what else to say."

"You mean other than you kissed again this morning, and you liked it, but don't know what it means," summarized Rory.

"I've always driven him nuts. He's always yelling at me."

"And doing everything for you..."

"And doing everything for me..." nodded Lorelai. "I just don't want to think about it. There is a lot to be lost."

"You have to think about it, Mom. There's a lot to be gained."

Lorelai looked at her daughter who seemed so suddenly grown up, and her eyes began to mist.

"I am so proud of you, you know that don't you?"

"I do. And I want you to be happy."

"I am, honey. I am happy."

"I think you need to consider expanding your horizons."

"To include Luke?"

"To include Luke," nodded Rory. "And if you do, we both know that it's not just dating. It's Luke. And that means something more."

"Man, you learned a lot at Yale!"

"Mom, just promise me to think about it all in a calm, rational way."

"And how do you go about that, exactly?" asked Lorelai with a furrowed brow.

"Mom, I'm serious..."

"I know you are. I just never thought you'd consider Luke for us, in that way."

Rory shrugged, "He's always sort of been there 'in that way' for us, in a 'family way' that is."

"I don't know if I'm grown up enough to... I don't know... let my worlds melt together like that, I guess. He means so much as my friend..."

Lorelai felt a little raw admitting all this to the daughter she was supposed to protect.

_And wasn't part of that protection not admitting fears like this?_

"Mom, you just have to decide to be, that's all. Decide to face it, and see what it is."

Lorelai stared at her daughter, amazed by her strength.

"Just face it, Miss Paraphrasing Nike-ad?"

"Yes, Mom. You can, you know. You can do anything." said Rory with conviction.

Lorelai looked down at her rubber gloves, loving her daughter so much, but just as certain that she was wrong about this. Face it? Face._'It'_. huh. Do not want to think about _it_, she closed her eyes. Do not want to think about it...

"Lorelai!" both women turned their heads toward the door in time to see Frank the carpenter walking down the hall.

"Over here, Frank!" Lorelai called him back.

"Oh, hey!" said Frank as he turned and walked into the bathroom where Lorelai and Rory still sat on the floor. "Look, we've screwed up. I didn't bring enough caulk to fill in around the window."

"Okay," said Lorelai."What does that mean?"

"Well, we pretty much need it. It's a foam we place around the window to seal it. So we're going to head out, grab some dinner, pick up some more, and come back to finish up framing it into place."

"All right Frank, Where is the window now?"

"It's in place, above the door. We've shimmed it in pretty good and, barring a serious earthquake, it will be fine until we get back."

"Okay. Thanks, Frank. We'll see you later."

Before Frank turned to leave he added, "Sookie wants you to come down and eat, your dinner is ready."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...And then Kirk yells 'Huzza!' and I about wet my pants!" Lorelai added as she and Rory descended the main stair case into The Dragonfly's Great Room.

"Oh, man," laughed Rory. "I miss everything good," and then, "Hey!" as she plowed into Lorelai's back because she had stopped in front of her so suddenly.

"Hello, Mom," said Lorelai quietly.

Rory peeked over her mother's shoulder to see that indeed Emily was standing just inside the front door.

The evening light cast a golden glow about the room.

Emily and Lorelai looked at one another evenly.

"Hello, Lorelai. The stained glass above the door is exquisite. It really is. It's rare to see that naive quality in such a large piece. Especially when it's been rendered so finely. You must give me the artist's name."

Lorelai stepped to the foot of the stairs, Rory trailing behind.

"Mom, I know you didn't come all the way out here just to look at our new window. What's going on? Have you left Dad again?"

Lorelai was feeling the old anger return and was struggling to keep it down.

"No, Lorelai, your father and I are just fine, thank you," said Emily. "I came to talk to you."

"I don't really have time to talk right now. I'm very busy getting the Inn ready. We've only got four days left until the opening."

"Yes, I know," Emily nodded calmly. "Your father and I are still planning on coming if that is all right with you."

"Suit yourself, Mom." shrugged Lorelai and looked away.

"I'm glad you're coming, Grandma," said Rory, trying not to wither under her mother's accusatory _Brown Noser _glare.

Emily smiled, "Thank you, Rory."

Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest and looked back at her mother.

"All right, Mom, what do you want to talk about? I think now I'm quite curious to hear what you could possibly have to say."

Emily stepped a little closer to her girls and lifted her chin, "Well, frankly, Lorelai, I came to apologize."

"Unh huh," said Lorelai suspiciously, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Truly, Lorelai, that is it. I should not have set up that ridiculous dinner in the first place."

"That's right Mom, you shouldn't have."

"I should not have been meddling with your private life that way. But, I hope you know that it was only because I care."

Lorelai was trying not to soften, she knew this ploy of old. Emily lures you in, then _snap_! You're down for the count before you know it.

Lorelai paused a moment before speaking.

"I could never understand why you think you can manipulate things in this world, Mom. But, I confess that I truly do not get this one at all. I mean you've been doing nothing but railing against Jason since the beginning, and then suddenly you are welcoming him into the family? I just don't get it..."

Emily looked at Lorelai without responding.

"It just doesn't make sense..." continued Lorelai, trying to puzzle through. "I mean, one minute, you laugh hysterically at the idea of us being together... And then suddenly you are having Happy Family Dinner for all of us, with a cake and..."

Lorelai pause here and looked again at her uncharacteristically silent mother.

"Unless... Oh, no... You wouldn't... You wouldn't.... I didn't even think...."

Emily flinched microscopically, but it was enough.

"OH MY GOD! You did, didn't you!" yelled Lorelai.

"You did it precisely so I would freak out and break up with him! You weren't welcoming the Stiles at all. You weren't approving. You knew what you were doing all along..."

Lorelai began to pace in front of her mother, not even noticing the small audience her scene was gathering.

"I can not fricking believe this! You don't like Jason and you know me so damn well! So you stage your own little community theater production of '_Guess Who's Coming to Dinner_' to scare the hell out of me and break us up.... Go ahead, Emily. Go ahead and deny it! I would love to see your song and dance for this one!"

Lorelai placed her hands on her hips, eyes ablaze, and faced her mother down.

"I don't deny it," said Emily mildly.

Lorelai was too floored to respond.

"Mom, _please,_" she heard Rory implore, trying to douse the flames.

Lorelai turned to her daughter, "No, Rory, this is not okay. This is not love. This is not what families should do to one another."

And Rory couldn't say anything to that.

"Mom," said Lorelai stepping in closer to her mother. "I don't know who the hell you think you are..."

"I am your _mother_, Lorelai," said Emily...

"I am the only one you have. I don't do things the way you want me to. I know that. You have been sneering at me about my ways since you were five. But, here I am! And it's my job to do what's best for you. And I'm not going to change. And, whatever you believe, I did do it because I love you.

Now Lord knows, I've done many wrong things in my life, but there have been a few times when I have known with absolute _bone-chilling certainty _when I was right.

The first was when I met your father. I knew that I had to do what was necessary to be with him.

The most recent was this thing with you and Jason. It's not that I knew so much that he was wrong, though I did. It's that I finally knew what, _or who _rather, was right, with that same absolute certainty.

And so, I had to do something, because clearly you weren't going to."

Emily finished this in a position mirroring Lorelai's: Hands on hips, face lifted, staring straight back at her daughter.

"You are crazy," said Lorelai, coldly calm now. "I think I could almost laugh at how crazy this is. All right," she added throwing her hands up. "I gotta hear this... I'll bite: Just who is it you are so

'_bone-chillingly certain_' should be with me? Huh, Mom? Who? I think we'd all like to know!"

She gestured to where Sookie and Paris were cowering in fascination by the dining room archway.

Emily crossed her arms and just looked at her daughter.

"Who is it, Mom? Who am I meant to be with? Because I'm not getting any younger here..." said Lorelai leaning in.

And then it began...the understanding dawning on her slowly like a sip of whisky burns down your throat. And when the liquor had trickled all the way down, she digested it for a moment and looked at her mother in wonder.

"Mom," she said quietly. "You've been to Luke's. I smell his coffee... You've been drinking his coffee..."

She was feeling a little weak now.

No, no, no...

_Why? _

Things were just starting to come to light and she could remember the soft kiss so vividly.

Why would her mother want to ruin everything?

"Lorelai..." began Emily quietly. "I know you don't want to know what I think..."

"You're right, Mom. I don't..." said Lorelai turning and walking away.

Emily followed her, "Luke's a good man, Lorelai. I think he loves you. And do you know how much local real estate he owns?'

Lorelai whirled back at Emily, _"What?!"_

"Jason had him checked out..." Emily began to elaborate.

"What the hell?!"

All of the women turned their heads at this sudden bellow in a male voice.

Luke was standing just inside the front door.

"What the hell did that guy do, Emily?" he walked towards her purposefully.

Lorelai didn't know how much he had overheard. She wasn't even sure she cared right now.

"Could you repeat that, Emily? I'm not sure I heard you correctly. You say that Jason checked me out?" he asked furiously.

Emily was a little rattled now, but she stood her ground.

"Idiot that he is, Luke, he does care for Lorelai. After she babbled about kissing you. He had you checked out."

"He needed to know that I was good enough, is that it?"

"It's not something you should take personally, Luke."

"Stop it! All of you! _Just stop it!" _Rory cried out. "I can't stand this anymore!"

Everyone turned in surprise to look at her.

"We all care about each other here! Or are supposed to!" Rory turned to her grandmother, "Grandma, you should not have done this. You just _should not _have done it! You're going to ruin it all now! They were finally getting there... Oh, I can't believe this..."

Rory was crying now. She turned from them all and ran to the front door, pulled it open and slammed it behind her and headed to her car.

And they all watched in slow motion as it happened.

No one moving until the actual crash jolted them out of the strange trance.

Then they moved as one through the door and out onto the porch.

And there it lay, the stained glass window, broken in several pieces, with Rory standing aghast before it at the foot of the stairs, her mouth hanging open...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paris Gellar strode with her usual rapid efficiency down the back steps, past the kitchen garden and to the teak bench under the cherry tree where Lorelai and Rory sat huddled with their arms around each other.

Rory was understandably wretched, and Lorelai who was walling everything off with accustomed skill, just focused on comforting her daughter.

"All right, ladies," said Paris professionally as she flipped open a notebook she carried.

"Here's the status report: I found the artist's name and number in your book, Lorelai. I tracked her down to a conference in the Hamptons where she is this evening's keynote speaker. I made her understand the immediacy of need here. My father's corporate helicopter will rendevous with her in eighty-seven minutes and fly her to a private landing field just outside Stars' Hollow, which belongs to an old friend of Richard's, at which time some geek named Kirk, whose reliability I have been assured of despite my doubts, will pick her up and bring her here to assess the damage," she lifted her eyes from her notes to add commentary here...

There was no way in hell she could fly commercial with all the tools she'll need to repair the window, and it would have taken too long anyway.

Paris returned to her notebook, "I have made a reservation for her—an executive suite with complimentary fruit basket—at the Hilton on the highway to Hartford, where Emily will drop her on the way home. Kirk will pick her up again in the morning and bring her back to do the final consult with Frank and his team so, by my estimation, after calculating her work rate against that of the damage, the window should be repaired and replaced by five forty-five tomorrow evening at the latest. At that time Kirk will return her to the helicopter which will then take her home."

She snapped her notebook shut then and took a breath.

Lorelai and Rory just stared at her.

"Paris, I–I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything. I am happy to do it. It was no problem, just called in a few favors, that's all..."

And with that Lorelai and Rory stood and hugged Paris fiercely.

"Hey," protested Paris. "There's no need to..." and they all fell over in a tangled hug on the ground.

"Thanks, Paris, I really mean it," added Rory, her eyes still ringed in red.

Paris shrugged as she sat up and dusted herself off. She wasn't going to look them in the eye. She didn't want to get all weepy too.

"Isn't that what friends do for each other?" she asked looking down.

Lorelai and Rory looked at one another in amazement and threw themselves on Paris again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Luke had turned on all the exterior lights and was kneeling before the broken window, trying to fit the pieces together like a puzzle.

"Will she be able to repair it?" he heard a voice from behind him.

"I think so," he said. "There really isn't that much glass broken, most of the damage happened at the solder joins which should be easy enough. It'll take quite a few hours, though. Man, it just fell flat like a giant pancake. Thank God it didn't happen a second earlier or Rory would have been right under it," he looked up at a pale Emily who only nodded weakly.

Then she crossed to a nearby rocking chair and sat down.

"Luke," she finally said, "I meant no harm."

He got up and walked to stand in front of her.

"She's a grown woman, Emily. You shouldn't have..."

"Years you two have been dancing around each other, Luke, _years_..."

"Emily..." Luke warned.

Emily sighed and nodded.

"Where are they now?" he asked her.

"They're in the back garden. I don't think either of us are too popular right now," she answered.

Luke nodded.

"According to Paris I need to wait to drive the artist back to the hotel," she added.

"Yeah, I'm going to wait too. Normally I'd trust Frank and his guys, but they shouldn't have gone away and left that thing just shimmed into place like that."

And so he sat on the rocker next to her.

"Sookie's gone home to the baby," added Emily finally.

And they sat in the quiet evening then, waiting for Kirk to bring the artist, each lost in their own thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, I'm confused here: Does Emily want you to _Bella Wilfer _or _Elinor Dashwood _on the Luke thing?" asked Paris.

"Huh?" asked Lorelai a little indelicately.

"That's a good question," chimed in Rory.

The three women were sitting together on the teak bench, watching the stars and waiting for the stained glass artist to arrive.

"What's a good question?" asked Lorelai.

"What Grandma really wants for you," said Rory simply. "Paris was comparing two opposing motives for love and marriage by using representative characters from English literature who made those different choices."

"Oh, for Pete's sake, would you two climb down out of the frickin' ivory tower for a minute and join the rest of us on earth? If you're gonna discuss my life, keep it on the eighth grade level!" snapped Lorelai.

"Mom, Grandma said she was sure, about Luke I mean," Rory began tentatively.

"Grandma was also sure that girls who wore pearls and twinsets don't get themselves knocked up at sixteen. Apparently they teach that as a birth control method in Swiss finishing schools," countered Lorelai.

"Haven't you ever been sure about anything, Mom?"

"You. I was sure about having you."

"What about Luke?" returned Rory.

"Well, I was always sure that I wanted his friendship," said Lorelai getting uncomfortable with the direction this discussion was taking.

"I was sure that I was going to Harvard," reflected Paris.

The other two just looked at her.

"_What? _I'm just saying..." shrugged Paris.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short while later Lorelai walked into the Inn's kitchen seeking coffee and found Luke there making it.

_Yet again_, she thought.

"Hey, did you know that the correct form is '_An_ hotel' and not '_A_ hotel'," she asked him by way of greeting.

"Can't say I did," he replied as he switched on the maker.

"Yeah, I've been spending too much time with those little Ivy Leaguers out there. They are discussing my life like it's some kind of English novel, when in fact it feels like just about the crappiest soap opera ever written."

Luke didn't really know how to respond to this.

"How's Rory?" he asked as he got mugs down from the cupboard.

"She feels responsible for the whole thing, poor kid. But she's doing better now because apparently Paris has some sort of super human powers at moving heaven and earth to get things fixed."

"She is the damndest kid," agreed Luke.

They paused awkwardly here.

"Lorelai..." he began.

"Not now, Luke," she looked at him.

But Luke, his mission set, would not be put off.

"I didn't hear everything," he pressed on. "I mean I heard a lot," he shifted uncomfortably.

"Luke, I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't you."

She nodded and gratefully accepted the mug he offered.

They stood in silence again until Luke had a worrisome thought.

"Hey, did she tell you about Nicole? Because I was gonna do that myself."

Lorelai felt a little sick, "_Nicole? _Are you and she...?"

"What? No! It's just that your Dad's cousin has hired her to contest your grandmother's will. I wanted you to know that I didn't know about it until after the fact."

"Oh, okay..." said Lorelai, not knowing what to feel or where to look.

"I mean I told her when I saw her that you didn't know, and that it wouldn't matter between you and I..."

And suddenly Lorelai felt overwhelmed beyond anything she'd experienced before.

"Luke, please stop talking! I am unable to process anything else tonight... I just can't... I need to step away from it all... And, when did you see Nicole?! Augh! It doesn't matter. I just can't do this anymore. Not tonight!"

"Lorelai, _don't_..."

"Don't what?" she asked weakly.

"Don't shut me out. Not this time. I want to try. I really want to try."

And that was the straw. The last little straw. The back-breaking, it's-just-too-much straw.

"Oh I see! I get it!" she yelled. "Just because you've gotten off the ass you've sat on for years, I'm supposed to just jump up and down is that it?" snapped Lorelai.

_When did her head start aching?_

"Damn it, Luke! I've got four thousand dollars of broken glass on the front porch and people coming. People who expect to _stay _in this Inn. You know, with beds to sleep on, and no broken glass to walk over. And then there's my mother! _My mother_, Luke...."

"I know! I know! That's my point! I don't want you to let her dictate to you..." he tried, knowing desperately that he was only digging a hole in sand.

"Have I ever let my mother dictate _anything_ to me?"

Lorelai's eyes were steely now.

"No, but you'd back away from something, even if it was right, just to spite her!"

He had to say it.

Even though it was clearly the final nail in his coffin.

"Oh okay, well thanks for making that clear, Luke! Thanks for your confidence in my ability to make my own----"

"---Lorelai, Kirk just arrived with the artist!" she heard Emily interrupt from the front door then.

With one last withering look at Luke, she stalked out of the kitchen.

Luke sighed heavily and followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearly one o'clock in the morning by the time the group at the Inn had broken up.

Luke, who'd had no further words with Lorelai, was fed up.

He climbed into his truck without a backward glance and headed down the highway.

How could it possibly work? Was he crazy for even thinking it?

And he was tired and angry and right back in the familiar territory of not knowing the status of anything. This thing had been bouncing out of control for too long.

He hated out of control

He really, really wanted normal life back.

And with that he stepped angrily on the accelerator.

Only to hear the answering call of a police siren behind him.

Sonofabitch.

He pulled over and waited as Hank Cooper walked up to his window.

"Hey, Luke. Have you been drinking?"

"What? No!"

"Just thought maybe... with your sister's wedding and all..." said Coop as he flipped open his notebook.

"You're not really going to give me a ticket, are you?" growled Luke.

"Yes, Luke, I am. We're friends, but you were going twenty-five miles an hour over the speed limit, pal. Not cool. License and registration, please."

Luke whipped out his wallet and popped open his glove box and handed them over.

As Coop walked back to the patrol car to write him up, he leaned out the window and yelled,

"No more free doughnuts for you, Copper!"

Coop chuckled and went about his job.

Luke turned back around in the cab.

The day had started hopefully enough.

Okay, not really.

The wedding and reception had been awful. Everything at the Inn had been awful, but this morning he had kissed her. It hadn't been some hasty thing, it had been him making a decision like a man and leaning in to kiss her. And she had responded and that had been great...

His eye landed on something on the floor then.

He switched on the cab light and bent down to retrieve it. It was the picture of his parents Mrs. Cassinni had given him. Must have fallen out of the glove box. Damn, he had forgotten. He was supposed to get copies made...

He looked at their smiling faces, their arms around each other. And he tried again to remember his mother, and of course did remember his Dad... And he remembered that one of the chief regrets his father'd had at his death was that he'd only been with the woman he'd loved for such a brief time.

Luke sighed then as he watched Coop in the rear view mirror returning to give him his ticket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday morning found Lorelai at the Inn, finishing up the grout sealing in the bathrooms, whilethe glass artist and the carpenters finished working on the window below.

Rory and Paris had driven back to Yale that morning and she hadn't spoken to her mother at all since their fight the night before.

Wasn't about to, either, damn it.

And then she remembered something from the chaos of the night before...

_Had Emily had actually said that she loved her? _

Lorelai honestly could not remember her mother ever having said that before.

She must have at some point, she reasoned. She'd never really doubted that her parents loved her. It just really wasn't a key component of high WASP culture—expressing the tender emotions. What she did know, what they had told her in countless ways, including the actual words, was that she had repeatedly disappointed them.

Lorelai sighed. She was exhausted.

She tried again to focus on her work. Which tile had she started on again? The third? or the fourth?

But her mind kept reliving the scene from just hours before, dwelling especially on the more painful bits of the evening.

She knew that she wouldn't see Luke today. Sunday was the busiest day at the diner. She didn't really want to see him, anyway.

Only she did.

Gah! I don't want to think about it, she thought, and dabbed angrily at the poor defenseless fourth tile with her sponge...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And then Monday and Tuesday rolled right on by as if she still didn't have a million things to do.

"The chocolate mints! How could you have forgotten to order the chocolate mints?!" wailed Michel Tuesday afternoon as they did the final set out of the rooms, "I told you expressly about the place that makes sweet little mints in any shape you want. You just get on their website and order. We could have had little chocolate Dragonflies by now..."

"Okay, that sounds a little gross," said Lorelai. "Just get over it, Michel, and go out and get regular Andes. I'll order the others. We just won't have them for the opening."

Lorelai was in Full Practicality Mode now.

The opening party was only twenty-four hours away, and she saw no sleep in her foreseeable future.

For his part Luke did not find Sunday, Monday or Tuesday moving any faster than normal. In fact, just the opposite. He must have picked up the phone and slammed it down a hundred times.

He did a re-check of his inventory Monday evening just to occupy himself until finally, on Wednesday, during the morning lull, he actually got into his truck to head over to The Dragonfly.

He stopped at Kim's Antiques instead.

He jingled through the door and looked around.

He could remember back when the Sanderson sisters lived here. But that was a long time ago now.

Gettin' old, Danes.

"Hello, Luke," said Mrs. Kim crisply as she emerged from the kitchen. "What can I do for you today?"

"Hey, Mrs. Kim. I need a couple of picture frames. I thought maybe you would have something nice, for my sister and nephew."

"What size are the pictures?"

He pulled one out of the envelope, he'd picked up at the photo shop earlier.

"Hmm," she appraised, "Very handsome couple, though I disapprove of young girls wearing spaghetti straps," commented Mrs. Kim...

"Follow me please," she went on."I just picked up quite a few pieces at an estate sale upstate. Silver jewelry, a tea set, and so forth. And several picture frames. Bakelite is very trendy right now and therefore overpriced, and of course silver is always a classic, but it requires polishing. Your family doesn't seem the polishing kind. May I suggest Mother-of-Pearl? Beautiful and economical, and I believe the next cutting edge of HGTV-viewing collectors everywhere."

And with that she led him to an assortment of frames arranged atop her new jewelry display case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wednesday, May 5**

"Okay Michel, You climb the ladder and I will hand you the lanterns," Lorelai took hold at the bottom to steady it.

"No way. I am not climbing the ladder."

"Michel, we agreed that we wanted old-fashioned paper lanterns hanging in the trees around the Inn for the opening..."

"Yes, yes, they are very romantic, I agree..."

"Pretty, glowing, nighttime lights in the fragrant, Springtime, budding trees..."

"Yes, very Saturday Evening Post. But I did not agree to climb into a tree to hang them!" said Michel petulantly.

"Fine! Fine! I'll do it," Lorelai moved to switch places with him. "Just hold the ladder steady."

"You don't trust me."

"You say that like I'm supposed to respond somehow."

Lorelai began climbing the ladder. Once she was up in the tree, she lifted a leg over a branch, straddling it, and carefully righting herself.

"All right, Michel, hand me the first string of lanterns," she called over her shoulder, waiting with outreached hand...

Nothing.

"Michel?!"

Still nothing.

"Stop fooling around and hand me the lanterns!" she turned her head to look down through the branches.

"He left," said a face suddenly close to hers.

Lorelai yelped and lost her balance. Luke reached over the branch and grabbed her waist with his right arm, steadying them with his left, from his perch atop the ladder.

"Jeez, Luke, you scared the life out of me!" said Lorelai, panting and holding on to his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing up in this tree?" demanded Luke.

"Looking for Knuckle-backed Cuckoos—What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Knuckle-backed Cuckoos?"

"I'm exhausted. My hyperbole is weak."

"Cuckoos don't have knuckles."

Lorelai just looked at him. "Okay, weak and biologically implausible then."

Luke tried a different tack, "You should have gotten someone to do this for you. Are you trying to break your neck?"

"Yes, Luke, that was my brilliant plan all along—to dramatically break my neck the night before the Inn's opening," Lorelai snapped.

They looked at one another, both irritated and glad to see each other at once.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" Lorelai finally asked.

"Were we supposed to keep ignoring each other forever?" he returned.

"It seemed to be working..." shrugged Lorelai, looking away.

"Well, it wasn't for me. Not any more," said Luke quietly.

She turned back and they stared at each other again. The awareness of his arm around her, and hers around him, heightened.

Lorelai tried to ignore the good Luke smell coming with his closeness. She'd missed it.

"Oh, Luke..." she sighed.

"I know," he agreed.

"Lorelai, would you please come explain to this imbecile about that lamps!" they heard Michel whine from below.

"Michel, I'm hanging the lanterns now!" she called back. "You and Kirk work it out yourselves."

She looked back at Luke. He could see the exhaustion in her face.

"Go on down," he told her. "I'll do it."

"Luke, no..." she protested.

"Go," he repeated and climbed down the ladder so that she could descend after him.

"I swear to God, Michel, if you and Kirk do not learn to get along with one another, I will institute a time-out chair in the lobby..." he heard her mutter as she stomped back to the Inn.

The rest of the afternoon Luke and Lorelai spent in the half dozen most prominent trees on the Inn's grounds. They'd sent Kirk to fetch another ladder and were cutting their time in half, tackling trees individually.

"I've never been so glad to be tall in my life!" Lorelai yelled to Luke from the Oak and stretched far above herself to clip another paper lantern to a branch.

"I can't believe you hired Kirk to be your housekeeper!" Luke returned from the Elm as he wrapped a cord around the trunk to attach another string.

It took several hours and it was hot, muggy work.

"It's supposed to be spring, not feel like August," complained Lorelai as they both collapsed on the lawn afterwards.

"Yeah, it's too early to be so hot," agreed Luke.

"Thank you so much, Luke. For everything. The lights will be so beautiful tomorrow night.

You've put up with a lot from the Gilmores. You're a _great _friend!"

He looked at her lying next to him on the grass, little curls of hair stuck to her forehead, her face flushed.

"_Friend?" _he asked.

She looked back at him, "Of course...And this is beyond Mega Man Protein Powder-Thank You friendship, Luke. Seriously."

Luke digested that a moment.

"I better get back for the dinner rush," he said then and got up to leave.

"Oh, okay..."

Lorelai watched his truck pull out of the drive from her position on the grass and then closed her eyes and leaned back again.

_Damn._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell?" Lorelai jolted upright in bed.

"What was that?" She leaned over and looked at her clock; Twelve-thirty-seven, it glowed back at her in the dark.

And then she heard it again. Thunder, followed by a flash of light, followed by the cessation of electricity (if the darkening of her clock was any indicator) and then...

Yep, sure enough, the beginning of the biggest, fattest, loudest raindrops she'd every heard.

"Oh shit! The paper lanterns!"

Lorelai ran downstairs, grabbed her purse and was in the jeep before the next flash of lightning.

_Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn_...

She drove through rivers it seemed before getting to The Dragonfly.

She parked and ran to get a ladder from behind the building and dragged it to the Oak she had been in earlier that afternoon.

If she could just get them all down before they were soaked, she could dry them, and then re-hang them before the party tomorrow... Or, today, actually, she grimaced.

She leaned the ladder against the Oak and started climbing, just as the lightning flashed and thunder boomed again.

Once she was in the tree, she began to frantically unclip the already soggy lanterns from the branches.

_Damn, damn, damn, damn.._.

And then she felt the ladder move beneath her.

She pushed her soaking hair out of her eyes, and looked down into Luke's face on the bottom-most rungs.

"Oh, Luke, thank God! Please help me... I think if I save them, I can dry them and put them back up..." she called down.

"Lorelai, would you get out of the fucking tree!" he yelled back over the rain.

She looked down at him, "I just..."

"No! Get down now! You are on a metal ladder in a tree in a lightning storm! Get your ass down here before you get barbecued!"

Lorelai climbed down, and Luke quickly lay the metal ladder on the ground away from the tree.

Lorelai bent at the waist, placed her hands on her knees and turned away from Luke.

He walked the few paces to stand behind her.

He could hear her making gasping noises.

Oh, God, he thought, she's finally breaking down.

She's finally worked herself into the ground.

He watched as her shoulders hitched in the pouring rain.

"Lorelai, don't..." he said, " Don't cry..." he walked closer to her and placed a hand on her heaving back.

To his surprise she fell down onto her knees and rolled over on her back.

And then he saw... that she was laughing.

She was laughing herself silly. She was giggling and guffawing uncontrollably.

Oh Jeez, he thought, this is worse than I expected.

"Oh, Lu-Lu-Lu..." she couldn't even say his name, she was laughing so hard. He looked so serious—Couldn't he see how funny this was?

"Lorelai, you're scaring me..." he said, and her laughter began to dissipate as she tried to breathe.

"I'm all right, Luke, really," she tried to reassure through gulps of air.

He didn't look convinced.

"Oh, come on," she was breathless and smiling now. "I'm lying here in the mud and it's pouring rain and I nearly fried myself and you saved me again—and it's HYSTERICAL!"

And she pitched off into another fit of laughter.

He watched her rolling and snorting on the ground and finally shook his head and smiled a little too.

"Oh, that's better," approved Lorelai and reached her hand up to him.

He thought she just wanted a hand up, but she pulled him down next to her instead.

And that is how Luke found himself lying next to Lorelai in the mud, in the rain, at one o'clock in the morning.

She smiled at him and he at her and with just that between them, they reached for one another. He scooped his arms quickly around her waist and lay above her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned into his eyes.

"You are the best friend," she said.

"If you call me friend again, I'm gonna throttle you," he growled, suddenly very aware just how wet her tank top was.

"But _you are_, you are my friend..." she said and pulled his face to hers.

She kept her eyes open this time as their lips met and couldn't remember later who began the nibbling or opened widest first...

But it didn't matter. Because they were pressed so tightly against one another, she now as aware of his wet sweat pants as he was of her clinging top, as they kissed and suckled hungrily, happily, in the rain.

Until the lightning cracked above them again.

Damn.

They broke apart.

"We've got to get inside," he said.

"Not into my new Inn, we don't," she said. "Not after we've been rolling in the mud!"

He groaned and stood up, dragging her with him, "Come on," he said and pulled her toward his truck.

They didn't say a word as they drove back into town, though Luke did steal a glance at Lorelai.

Her arms were wrapped around her chest and she was shivering, but her face was lit with a beautiful smile.

And it had been a long time since he'd seen that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once inside the diner, they hurried up the steps to his apartment.

He stepped quickly over to the kitchen, found a candle in a drawer, lit it, and then took her silently by the hand and led her into the bathroom.

Once there, he bent to retrieve a clean towel from under the sink, stood, handed it to her then made to leave.

She placed her cold hand on his forearm and looked him in the eye.

"Don't leave," she said, looking beautiful and certain and a little scared all at once.

Luke swallowed and looked back, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and pulled him back into the room, "Yep."

The candle next to the sink flickered a little.

Luke reached into the shower and turned on the hot water and without the electric exhaust fan running, the bathroom was soon steamy and warm.

They stood looking at each other.

Lorelai smiled, "I have been running away, you were right."

Luke nodded, "And I've been sitting on my ass... But lately I've been trying... I mean I made the decision, I really did."

It was her turn to nod, "I know."

He cupped her face in his hands then and kissed her softly.

Lorelai smiled and returned it with more strength.

Then she took a step away from him and looked him in the eye. She crossed her arms before herself and pulled the soaking tank top up over her head, dropped it on the floor, then stood for a moment for him to look at her.

He did.

And he caught his breath at the sight.

Imagination was a good thing, but the reality...

"God, you're beautiful," he breathed.

"A little muddy, too," she smiled and bent to slip her pants and underwear off in one swoop.

She stood in the steamy room nude before him now.

He expelled a breath then reached a hand to her throat and stroked it gently, lightly, with the tips of his fingers then trailed down to her breast, caressing it gently, watching the dark center pucker.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

He grew bolder then and lifted his other hand and reached to feel the weight of her breasts and the softness of their tender undersides.

She opened her eyes and reached down for the hem of his t-shirt then and lifted it gently up and, over his head, then dropped it onto the pile of gathering clothes on the floor.

She took in the sight of his chest then.

"You're beautiful too," she whispered, and then, "Come here."

She took his hand and led him the few steps to the mirror. She reached forward and wiped the steam away with her hand, then drew him close behind her. She could feel his arousal against the parting of her buttocks.

"Look," she said. "Look at us, we're finally here."

He stood behind her and looked at their reflection in the candle-lit steamy bathroom.

Her white skin shone.

He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her against his bare chest, meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"I'm in love with you, you know that, don't you?" he said.

She felt her eyes sting a little and nodded because she didn't think she could actually speak.

She turned to look at him directly and breathed, "Luke, I'm a little scared... Not of you, not of this... but of... I don't know... Something."

"Me too," he said. "But glad."

He reached around and stroked her silky back and right before he could kiss her again, she whispered, "I love you, too."

They both opened their eyes in surprise at that and then laughed a little.

"I didn't know I did," she told him in wonder. "But, God, I--I do."

He nodded, unable to speak for the relief of it.

And then they began to kiss again, only this time when she broke away from his lips, she kissed down his chest, and across his abdomen, her fingers splayed and caressing the whole while until she met the waistband of his sweat pants.

She knelt before him then, pulling them down for him to kick off.

Then she looked up at him and smiled.

And they began their night here.

They stroked and kissed and suckled one another.

And it wasn't with the awkwardness new partners usually have about the condoms and such. It was with the comfort and deep understanding andhumortoothat had its beginnings in friendship. And that made it all the more. That made it all the more about the love, and about expressing it for the one who so fills your heart that you only want to give and give.

They showered and laughed then and slipped on flannel shirts, taking their little candle with them, to have tea (thank god for gas stoves), and talk about it all.

About the hesitations and the fights and the wanting and, most importantly, the future.

And soon they were in Luke's bed beginning again.

Coupling and thrusting and filling one another full.

And finally as they lay watching the rain against the window, Lorelai sat up and looked at Luke.

"I'm sure," she said definitively. "I am sure about you. Just like my mother said, damn it."

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her, "I am too."

"I mean I never was before, you know. Because I didn't know how it felt. But now I do, this is it," she told him in amazement.

"This is it," he agreed and kissed her.

They broke apart and looked at one another.

"Luke, what happens now? I mean we've know each other for year... Where do we go now?" she asked, her eyes round with uncertainty.

He smiled, "Well, that depends on how sure you are..." and then he rolled her right under him again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was getting light out.

They hadn't slept much at all.

They sat at Luke's table in sweats and flannel shirts grinning at each other over coffee like a couple of fools.

"I better not have any hickeys," she smiled at him. "I have to wear a pretty low-cut dress this evening."

"How low-cut?" he smiled back.

"Umm," she reflected. "Low enough to give my mom an eye twitch, but not low enough to give Kirk an eye-full," she concluded.

"Are you still sure about all this?" he asked.

"I could not possibly be more sure," she assured him.

"Good. I'll have to close the diner today to get everything done," his heart skipped a little.

"We're crazy, you know," said Lorelai.

"Yep," agreed Luke happily.

"You better get me back to my jeep now, or they'll stop the presses to re-write us as the cover story."

He nodded and got up with her.

Once in the truck on the way back to The Dragonfly, Lorelai snuggled against Luke, her head on his shoulder.

"Oh man, I hate to ask Taylor for favors," he groused.

Lorelai smiled, "Aren't I worth it?"

"Absolutely," he said and pulled into the Inn's drive.

She kissed him quickly, "You'll pick me up later?"

"If I can wait that long," and he leaned in to kiss her hungrily, she returned this advance with just as much passion.

"I love you," she said then, all shyness over the words now gone.

"And, God help me, but I love you too."

That made her laugh.

"I'll call Rory as soon as she's awake," she told him before getting out and walking to her jeep, grinning and hugging herself the whole way.

He watched her get in before driving off himself and then allowed himself, for perhaps the first time in his life, to be absolutely and completely happy.

And sure that their decision was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai spent the day at the Inn, taking care of all the last minute details and emergencies, as Sookie cooked and Kirk and Michel drilled the wait-staff and maids.

They had no guests booked until the next night. The evening's party was a private one for all those who had helped realize The Dragonfly.

Lorelai worked on the flower arrangements for the dining and buffet tables, as well as the guest and public rooms. And later she paused a moment to gaze again upon the stained glass above the door.

The rain had ceased now, and the sunlight was shining brightly through the window, casting a colorful copy of itself upon the polished wood floor of the entry.

She sighed and smiled at it all.

By five that evening she was back at her house getting hurriedly ready for the evening.

When the doorbell rang, she tromped down in a robe to answer it. Luke stood before her in his dark suit and blue shirt looking and smelling wonderful.

"Hey," he said a bit shyly. "I've missed you. Are we still on for tonight?"

"I have no intention of running anywhere except after you for a long, long time," she smiled.

He looked considerably relieved and even slightly sappy with happiness which made her laugh.

"You aren't dressed yet," he observed. "You don't want to be late for your big night."

She nodded as he stepped in.

"I'll be ready in a minute. I just can't get this damn paint spot off my wrist," she complained, rubbing at it. "I did some touching up today."

He looked down at the wrist she held before him and at the small mark of blue paint on it.

"I think I have just the thing," he said and reached into his pocket.

He withdrew a small velvet bag and loosened the drawstrings. He took out a wide hammered silver cuff bracelet, simple and devoid of decoration.

"Oh, Luke," breathed Lorelai, "You shouldn't have..."

"Yeah, well," he smiled as he slipped it on her arm and squeezed it closed. "I got it at Mrs. Kim's. It's old. I was going to give it to you later. I mean the occasion does call for a gift, but I think you need it now. Besides I heard it on good authority that you needed a bracelet just like this."

She cocked her brow at that.

But sure enough it covered the paint mark perfectly and when he looked back into her eyes, they were full of tears.

"Don't cry, Lorelai," he said and took her into his arms.

"I'm just happy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai walked about greeting friends.

It was close to seven now and the Great Room was almost completely full.

She waved at Tom and the crew across the way, as well as Lindsay, Dean and Lane by the window. Miss Patty and Babbette were in deep conversation on one of the settles.

And she couldn't seem to stop with the smiling already.

She looked over at Luke who was taking the full brunt of Taylor's animated conversation and chuckled a little.

She watched as the waiters circulated with trays of appetizers and glasses of wine. People were laughing and smiling and talking all around her.

It felt good.

Then she turned then to see Rory coming in the door, Paris trailing behind.

Mother and daughter grinned at each other and ran to meet in a hug.

"Oh, Mom, I'm so excited! And look at you!" Lorelai stepped away to pivot, showing off her short silver halter dress, "You look beautiful, and so does the Inn!" Rory breathed then, and leaned in to whisper, "I just can't believe it!"

"I know! Me either!" laughed Lorelai. "Look what Luke gave me," she displayed her bracelet.

"Ooo! Pretty!" awed Rory.

Luke joined them now.

"I will be under Taylor's thumb for the rest of my life, I only just got away. Hey, Rory..." he went on, but didn't finish when she crushed him into a fierce hug.

"I'm so glad, Luke," she told him.

Luke nodded, flushed and tugged at his ear a little, "Yeah, me too."

Lorelai and Rory laughed.

"Don't say it," he warned.

They looked appropriately innocent, "Say _what_?" asked Lorelai.

"How cute I am or something stupid like that."

Lorelia feigned shock, "All this time I've known you, I never knew you to have such an ego."

"I didn't know you thought of yourself as cute either, Luke," smiled Rory. "So why are you going to be under Taylor's thumb, anyway?" she asked curiously.

"We needed him—to cut red tape," smiled Lorelai.

Rory nodded in understanding.

Lorelai looked over at the door then.

"There's Emily and Richard, Rory, I think you better go meet them."

"Okay, but you'll talk to them later, right?" checked Rory.

"Yes. But not until_ later_. Because I wouldn't miss that for the world."

Just then they were all interrupted by Sookie who was tapping a spoon against a glass for attention, as she stood before the fireplace.

Lorelai looked at Luke then, "Are you still sure?" she whispered.

"God, yes," he answered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," began Sookie, "On behalf of Lorelai, Michel and myself, I'd like to welcome you to the official opening of The Dragonfly Inn!"

The crowd clapped and cheered at that.

"We wanted to thank you for all of the hard work in helping us realize our dream. Lorelai and I are so proud and happy to see this day and I would like to ask Lorelai to come up here now!"

Lorelai obliged amid further clapping.

"Lorelai," began Sookie as her friend took her place next to her. "You did all the hard part of this project. You fought and cajoled and ran yourself ragged getting it done. I am so grateful for you. You took on the lion's share of work after Davey was born, and we just would not have made it without you..."

Both Sookie and Lorelai were tearing up now.

"You are just my dearest friend in the world," she concluded. "Would everyone please raise your glass and join me, 'To Friendship!'"

"To Friendship!" echoed the assembly and took healthy swallows of wine.

Lorelai stepped forward now, "Thank you," she began, "I would also like to express how grateful I am to all of you who helped us realize this dream. Whether you hammered nails or folded towels or were there in a crisis," she looked at Luke here. "Please know that you have our deepest appreciation and... love, really. And now I'd like to ask Reverend Skinner to come forward to say a few words before we all go in to dinner and dancing."

Reverend Skinner dutifully stepped forward to speak, "Lorelai and Sookie are indeed very grateful for your friendship and fellowship this evening and look at it as a kind of blessing on their new Inn. But Lorelai has an additional blessing in mind for this evening that she would like all of you to partake in. Luke," he called, "Would you step forward, please?"

Luke came through the crowd to stand next to Lorelai and Rory joined them as well.

She then turned to a flower arrangement behind her and quickly plucked three white roses from a vase.

She handed one to Sookie and one to her mother, keeping the third for herself.

An excited mumbling began in the room as the significance of this gesture dawned upon some and was then hastily explained to those still in the dark

"Dearly beloved," began Reverend Skinner, reading from the small black volume he'd taken from his pocket...

Emily gasped audibly which was not at all lost on either Luke or Lorelai as they grinned at each other.

And so they were married.

They exchanged bands, and said the traditional words and kissed, and then it was over and some were laughing and others dabbing at their eyes.

"You got 'em all, Mom!" laughed Rory.

Lorelai nodded and grinned at that.

Rory reached out to hug them both and then looked at Luke, "You're my step-dad now! I love that!"

He smiled down at her, "Yeah, I guess that means I'll have to eat the cost of your doughnut and coffee habit. Good thing you don't live around here anymore," he groused.

But they hugged again.

"Oh, my God!"

They all turned to Sookie who had been shocked into silence until this very moment.

"Is this for real, Lorelai?" she demanded.

Luke and Lorelai exchanged amused looks.

"Yes, it's for real, Sookie. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I didn't want you to freak ou-..."

"Oh, my God! _A cake_! You need a cake! I'm going to the kitchen to make you a cake!"

Sookie turned to leave. Lorelai grabbed her sleeve and pulled her back.

"No, Sookie, we just want you to enjoy it with us. We don't need a cake."

"Well, I have got some cupcakes in the refrigerator," Sookie gave in reluctantly.

Lorelai nodded, "Good girl. Just add a mug of coffee to that and you have the world's happiest bride before you now."

Sookie hugged her fiercely, "I am so happy for you, honey."

"_Lorelai Victoria Gilmore_!"

Here we go, thought Lorelai, as she turned to face her parents.

"Hello, Mom, Dad, I'm glad you could come," she smiled and linked her arm through Luke's.

"Lorelai..."

Emily was absolutely flabbergasted.

"Yes, Mom?" asked Lorelai. "You did say Luke was the one, right?"

Emily nodded mutely.

"Well, you were right so I decided to take your good advice."

"B-but..."

Emily didn't know where to begin.

"Congratulations, Luke," said Richard reaching out to shake his hand.

"Thank you, Richard," replied Luke.

"I hope you'll be very happy, Lorelai," said her father.

He then leaned down to kiss her forehead which surprised and touched her at once.

"Say something, Grandma!" laughed Rory.

"This is so sudden..." said Emily weakly.

Lorelai nodded, "Yes, it is sudden."

She looked up at Luke then who nodded in agreement.

"Eight years of sudden," he agreed.

"W-where are you going to live?" she finally demanded.

"At my house..."-----"At Lorelai's..." They said together.

"Are you changing your name?"

"No..."----"Don't really see the point in that..." They responded in tandem again.

"What about children?" Emily was getting irritated now.

Luke and Lorelai grinned at each other.

"Maybe," they both shrugged at once and then started to laugh.

"What about a honeymoon?" Emily was really pissed now.

"What do you say, Luke?" Lorelai asked him in seriousness.

"My cabin after the spring tourists are gone?" he asked her thoughtfully.

"Will you catch, clean and cook the fish while I swim and read trashy novels?" she returned.

"Sure."

"Okay, then."

They both looked expectantly back at Emily, as if waiting for further questions.

"You didn't even have a veil..." she finally let out, clearly deflated.

Lorelai leaned in to her mother, "My head's too big for one," she said conspiratorially.

"Come along, Emily, these two need to thank their guests and I hear there's a great jazz band after dinner," Richard rubbed his hands together happily. "I feel like dancing tonight! Will you save me one, Lorelai?" he asked over his shoulder as he led a muttering Emily into the dining room.

"Absolutely, Dad!" she called back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was very late now, but many were still swaying to the soft music, including Luke and Lorelai.

"I think everyone had a good time," she said into his shoulder.

"Umm hmm," he agreed breathing in her hair.

"We can go up to the 'Luke' room in a little while," she giggled suddenly.

"What the hell is the 'Luke' room?" he asked looking down at her.

"One of the guest rooms upstairs," she explained. "After you lent me the money, I decorated one of the guest rooms with plaid and flannel and fishy things."

"You're kidding," he laughed.

"Nope, it was the least I could do."

Rory came up to them then, "Mom, sorry to interrupt but Grandma and Grandpa are leaving."

Lorelai nodded and she and Luke and Rory, _her family now, _she thought happily for the first time, walked over to the elder Gilmores at the edge of the room.

"It was a beautiful wedding, Lorelai," said Richard. "I will send your gift by mail."

"That's not necessary, Dad," said Lorelai. "I'm just glad you could come."

She turned to her mother then.

"I don't know what to say, Lorelai," began Emily. "Except of course that I'm sure you'll be very happy."

"That's all I want you to say, Mom," said Lorelai sincerely.

"And I love you," she slurred then too, her acceptance of the situation clearly worn down by a good quantity of alcohol.

Lorelai took it gratefully any way, "I love you too, Mom," she said softly.

"And you've done a wonderful job on the Inn. I'm proud of you."

Lorelai was overwhelmed by all this from her mother.

"Thank you, Mom."

"But why the hell didn't you think to put paper lanterns in the trees outside, though?! Now that would have been the perfect touch...! Honestly, Lorelai, you've got to think about _the details_..." Emily hollered then, her breath fiery with gin.

"Come on, Grandma!" said Rory hurriedly as she and Richard ushered her out to the door.

"D-did she just say what I thought she did?!" asked Luke, eyes ablaze.

"Yes dear, but don't worry she won't remember a word of it tomorrow," said Lorelai, stiff-arming her palm into the middle of his chest to prevent him from going after Emily.

"Let's dance some more," she pushed him backwards out onto the dance floor.

"I can't believe she said that!" he began to rant. "Doesn't she know that we were in those damn trees _for hours_! That you...---"

Lorelai grabbed his face and kissed him into silence.

"Welcome to the family, Luke," she said and nestled in to finish their dance.


End file.
